Diary of Jane
by Misguidedghost08
Summary: Luego de que Butch Him haya aparecido muerto bajo la causa de suicidio, los Rowdyruff Boys y las Powerpuff Girls se unirán para descubrir que relación tiene esta con el asesinato de Buttercup de hace dos semanas atrás. (basado en diary of jane, by breaking benjamin)
1. Chapter 1

Blossom dejó caer su cuerpo en el sillón, se sentía agotada, irritada y por sobre todo _triste_

 _H_ ace dos semanas, el mundo había sido sorprendido con la noticia de la muerte de la mediana de las Powerpuff Girls. Luego de que la autopsia haya declarado que la causa de su fallecimiento haya sido una falta de atención médica luego de una gran pelea con un enemigo que la habría dejado devastada, todo Saltadilla se puso de luto. Excepto aquella casa futurista blanca.

Porque ella no lo creía.

Y menos lo hizo cuando Butch Him fue acusado con los cargos. No le sorprendió, los verdes eran explosivos cuando estaban juntos y se dejaban llevar mucho en las batallas, pero jamás creyó que él la mataría, y menos cuándo él junto a sus hermanos se habían "retirado" de la villanía hacía dos años.

Algo simplemente no le cerraba, y su corazonada nunca le mentía.

Vio a su hermana acercarse con una bandeja con dos tazas de té y azúcar. Bubbles estaba triste, pero a diferencia de su hermana, ella no se guardaba las cosas. Luego de estar encerrada dos días sin saber nada, "la alegría y las risas" apareció deslumbrante en el desayuno dispuesta a compartir un momento familiar. Le seguía doliendo, pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarse llorando todo el tiempo y más sabiendo que eso era exactamente lo que Buttercup odiaba que haga.

Oh, esa bastarda, cómo la extrañaba.

No se dirigieron la palabra, y tampoco hacía falta. La tensión que había en toda la situación se estaba relajando y Blossom por fin pudo sentir como una carga tan pesada se liberaba de sus hombros, pero mostró una cara de irritación en cuanto el timbre sonó sin pavor.

¿Qué desgraciado se había atrevido a perturbar su tan anhelada paz?

Dejó la taza y, bajo los "Voy yo, sientate" de su hermana, fue a abrir la puerta con la cara más cansada que podría tener alguien, hasta que los vio.

Estaban _jodidamente destruidos._

Los observó, estaban ojerosos y sus ojos estaban hinchados e inyectados en sangre, como si hubieran llorado, y eso la puso incómoda.

El pelirrojo tenía en sus brazos una carga que no podía descifrar qué era a causa de la sábana blanca que la cubría.

—Brick, Boomer, ¿qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo? —el primero en ser nombrado estiro los brazos dejándole en claro sus intenciones, quería que lo viera, quería que descubriera que había debajo de ese manto.

La líder, temerosa, alzó un poco el borde de la sábana y logró ver un cabello negro y unas facciones masculinas que mentiría si no dijera que las reconocería en cualquier lado.

Dejó caer el pedazo de tela y soltó un grito ahogado.

* * *

 **well, hello.**

 **Hoy venimos saliendo de lo habitual y me gustaría que me dejen saber si les gusta y quieren que lo continúe;)**

 **Ah, por cierto, el fanfic se llama "Diary of Jane" por la canción, pero para que no esté tan desligado de la historia, he decidido que Jane sería el segundo nombre de Buttercup. Ella es la única que tiene uno porque el profesor, cuando las fue anotar legalmente (Ahre), decidio ponerle ese nombre para que no se sintiera enojada con el suyo.**

 **Y eso, nos vemos :D**


	2. Chapter 2

—Bien, ¿ahora me dirán qué sucede?

Estaba tan nerviosa que en cualquier momento se le saldría el corazón del pecho, preocupada por mantener su postura, la líder trato de mantenerse lo más estable posible.

Luego de que hayan dejado el cuerpo inerte en una especie de cápsula que lo mantendría frío y _conservado_ , los dos bandos enemigos (junto al profesor, que llegó en cuanto lo llamaron) se sentaron en una mesa y dejaron que el silencio inunde el espacio por unos segundos eternos, por lo tanto, decidió romper la tensión:

—Necesitamos su ayuda –no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sentirse preocupada, la cosa en verdad era seria.

—¿Para qué?

—Necesitamos que el profesor le haga una autopsia a Butch –lo miró enfadada.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? –replicó–. ¿Por qué no se lo dan a la policía? Ellos se le harán, deberían habérsela hecho.

—Lo hicieron –el rubio habló por primera vez desde que habían llegado al lugar, estaba serio, como nunca antes lo habían visto–. Dijeron que fue un suicidio.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Acaso crees que Butch sería capaz de hacerlo? –continuó el pelirrojo–. Mira, nadie conoce a nuestro hermano más que nosotros. No niego que era medio suicida en cuanto sus acciones, después de todo estaba más loco que una puta cabra, pero jamás al borde de morir. Ese cabrón siempre quiso estar vivo porque le encantaba joderle a la gente, siempre fue así.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hace 18 años que la gente nos quiere muertos, y creeme cuando te digo que ni aún estando en lo más bajo Butch les daría ese gusto.

—¿Entonces, chicos? ¿A qué queréis llegar con esta autopsia? –habló el profesor.

—Queremos saber si verdaderamente fue un suicidio –Blossom se sintió confundida.

—¿Estás insinuando que a Butch lo asesinaron?

—Estoy insinuando que a Butch lo mataron los mismos hijos de puta que mataron a tu hermana.

La Powerpuff rosa sintió un nudo en el estómago, el tema de la muerte de Buttercup no había sido superado todavía y el hecho de que la hayan mencionado había hecho que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas.

—¿¡Y qué sabes tú de mi hermana!?

—¡Blossom! ¿¡Acaso eres idiota y piensas que fue él!? –Boomer se paró bruscamente de la silla–. Escucha, nosotros hicimos muchas cosas pero JAMÁS matamos a nadie. Hace cinco años que dejamos la villanía y lo que menos nos ha importado han sido sus vidas, y más para el que es un despreocupado y egoísta de los huevos. Si hubiera querido matarla lo hubiera hecho hace más de diez años en cada una de las batallas, ¡pero nunca lo hizo porque no le interesaba!

—Boomer tiene razón, Bloss. —luego de mantenerse callada, Bubbles hizo su aparición–. Butch no tenía razones actuales para matarla, realmente creo que es inocente y tú también –dio una pausa–. Buttercup siempre fue dura de lidiar, era poderosa como mil demonios y tan cabeza dura que solo la muerte podría vencerla. Además, esa bastarda sabía como curar sus heridas más rápido.

La rubia sonrió. No era ninguna novedad que las Powerpuff Girls eran una especie de "objetos" hechos a base de la sustancia X, y tampoco lo era el hecho de que esta misma sustancia les daba muchísimo más poder y salud cada vez que la consumían. Por lo tanto, Buttercup Utonio (aka, la luchadora más ruda) había sido lo suficientemente lista para darse cuenta de que su sangre era este líquido negro en su estado más puro y usarlo a su favor. Así que, luego de las batallas, esta lamía sus propias heridas y chupaba su sangre haciendo que estas se regeneren.

Estaba loca, mierda que sí. Pero no iba a negar que ese mecanismo la había sacado de varios apuros.

—La única manera en la que ella haya sido derrotada y asesinada es si a ella... Le sacaron sus poderes –continuó–. Y eso creeme que no se logra con una pulserita mecanizada, sus heridas se seguirían regenerando. Necesitaron algo muchísimo más fuerte. Además de que ella estaba sola y eso es súper raro, normalmente luchamos siempre juntas. –suspiró, esto le estaba doliendo–. Pero no estoy segura, la policía no nos dio nada de información, solo nos dieron el cuerpo y nos dijeron que había sido asesinada.

—Es muy extraño, ¿Usted que opina, profesor? –los Utonio se sorprendieron por la manera en la que Brick se dirigió al hombre.

—Tú lo dijiste Brick, es muy extraño. He visto los testimonios de Butch y se nota que es completamente inocente, además lo que pasó ese día fue extraño. Buttercup dijo en la noche anterior que iba a salir y al otro día la encontraron muerta, tal y como si hubiera salido de una batalla, y él al parecer no había salido en ningún momento.

—Es verdad, ese día se quedó con nosotros porque era el cumpleaños de Hannah, me acuerdo que había perdido su teléfono y no lo encontró hasta el otro día, es por eso que no salió –saltó Boomer. Blossom le respondió;

—Y la policía dijo que Butch le había mandado un mensaje para que se encontraran en la noche, no sé bien a qué, creo que era por "cuentas pendientes", yo que sé. Lo único que sé es que se supone que fue en ese encuentro cuando la mataron... Eso quiere decir, que lo incriminaron.

—Y tiene que haber sido alguien muy poderoso para controlar así a las autoridades.

—No lo sé, chicos –el profesor se sostuvo el tabique de la nariz–, eso solamente lo sabremos en cuanto le haga la autopsia a los dos. Mientras tanto, les sugeriría que vayan buscando información en lugares cercanos a ellos.

—¿En verdad le vas a hacer la autopsia, profesor? –este asintió, Boomer le dedicó una sonrisa de aquellas contagiosas–. Muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué, solo descubran que le pasó a mi hija. Con su permiso me retiro –y dicho y hecho, el adulto se fue dejándole la palabra al líder del trío de villanos.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué haremos?

—Creo que ya sé dónde comenzar a buscar –y así, Blossom se levantó y los dirigió a aquél lugar tan cálido y nostálgico para ella, la habitación de Buttercup.

* * *

 **chiquis, se acuerdan que en el capítulo anterior puse que hace dos años se habían retirado los rowdys? Me equivoque, era hace cinco;0 Hablando de eso, los rowdys tienen 18 y se fueron cuando Hannah los adoptó. Las chicas tienen 19.**

 **Yyyy nada, eso. Haganme saber sus teorías (Ahre) y si les gustó, dejenme ver que opinan!**

 **Les saludo ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

—Vaya que la verdecita tenía buenos gustos.

Los rowdys observaron la habitación expectantes, mentirían si dijeran que no flipaban en colores con aquél lugar. Lleno de posters de sus bandas, series, y películas favoritas, también tenia unaesanteria llena de discos y otra llena de merchandising. Tenia algunos instrumentos acomodados estratégicamente para no ocupar tanto espacio y algunos juegos. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue aquél mural lleno de fotos de su infancia.

—Buttercup siempre fue fan de las fotos, me acuerdo que el profesor nos sacaba y ella siempre era la que iba y las rebelaba, decía que tenían una esencia distinta a las fotos comunes –bubbles no pudo evitar sonreír melancólica al ver las fotos.

—Tiene razón –le respondió su contra parte.

Comenzaron a buscar en cada uno de los muebles y rincones que había en el espacio. Los villanos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse un poco al abrir el cajón de lo que seria su ropa interior, pero no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver el pequeño paquetito de hierba que había dentro ("y bien que se la tenía guardada", dijeron). Sintieron un poco de nostalgia también al ver como Blossom alzaba a la vista el pequeño vestido verde con una franja negra.

Las Powerpuff Girls, por mas que las odiaran, había sido lo que le dio sentido a su vida por muchos años, es por eso que jamás las eliminaron. La adrenalina que sentían al luchar contra ellas, además de la satisfacción y excitación, habían sido su pan de cada día por trece años hasta el momento que se dieron cuenta que no iban a llegar a nada excepto a una vida monótona y aburrida.

Todos estos pensamientos se frenaron en cuanto Bubbles pegó un pequeño grito pidiéndoles que miren lo que había encontrado.

—¿Una caja? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con una caja?

—¡Brick, por favor! ¡Tal vez sea aquí donde esté todo lo que necesitamos! –la azulada abrió la caja para llevarse una profunda sorpresa. Dentro de esta había un libro, no muy grande, de color verde y lleno de calcomanías de las bandas que Buttercup adoraba. Estaba lleno de paginas, tanto adheridas como sueltas, además de pequeños post-it que ella parecía agregarle.

—Oigan, miren –Boomer señaló una foto que había debajo de aquella libreta y todos se sorprendieron. Era una imagen de Buttercup... Con Butch. Este rodeaba su cuello con su brazo y le besaba su mejilla, mientras que ella le dedicaba a la cámara una sonrisa altanera.

Sacaron la foto de su lugar para verla mejor y se dieron cuenta que había muchas más debajo, todas de ellos dos. Había una en la que estaban compartiendo un cigarrillo, una en la que estaban disfrazados de Sid y Nancy, después estaba aquella en la que se encontraban dándose un beso (la cual tenia a Butter con una gran sonrisa), entre otras.

Blossom no cabía en su asombro, su hermana había salido con el que creía que era la persona que más odiaba. Y eso no era lo que más le sorprendía, sino el hecho de que se veían tan felices y enamorados.

—Hey, escuchen esto –comenzó a leer Bubbles–. " _Querido Diario: ¿recuerdas que te dije que estaba pensando que Mitch me había engañado? Bueno, era cierto, al desgraciado le gustan pelirrojas, pecosas, ricachonas, estúpidas y por sobre todo... Princesas._

 _Estaba tan pero TAN enojada que realmente lo único que pensé en hacer es dárselo de comer a los monstruos y que se pudra en el infierno, pero luego pensé ¿qué mejor solución a una ruptura que beber tanto hasta que te de un coma alcohólico? Y eso hice, bueno, no exactamente. Bebí como nunca, me agarro una borrachera impresionante peeeero no me agarro un coma alcohólico... Pero si me desperté en otra cama que no era la mía y ¡Oh! Acompañada por el ser más eSTÚPIDO DEL MUNDO aka Butch Him. (Surprise!)_

 _Luego de que se me haya pasado la resaca (y de haberlo golpeado), el me explicó que había ido a la fiesta porque era amigo de los mellizos y que habíamos apostado en una partida de pool. Si yo ganaba, Butch tendría que besar un hombre y herir su estúpida reputación de machote; pero si él lo hacía, yo tendría que acostarme con él. Y POR QUÉ MIERDA PERDÍ hay que ser idiota._

 _Entonces lo hicimos y no voy a mentir cuando digo de que fue el mejor nochón que tuve en mi puta historia. Anda que los rowdys saben._

PAUSA. Los chicos no podían parar de reír, Buttercup siempre contaba las cosas como si fuera una especie de acto de stand up y eso era una cualidad tan única con ella que ni siquiera diciendo que su novio le había puesto los cuernos te daría risa. Volviendo al tema:

 _Para cuando me di cuenta que con el que me había acostado era Butch, el había traído dos cafés que me dijo "eres una situación especial, normalmente follo fuera de mi casa y me escapo al segundo, no lo hice porque has sido la mejor hasta ahora" y no pude evitar sentirme así, especial._

 _Dios, la depresión me pega fuerte_.

 _Y BUENO, EL PUNTO ES nos quedamos charlando y jodiendo hasta rato más tarde que él se fue. Nos dimos cuenta que no eramos tan distintos como parecíamos así que hicimos un pacto de paz bastante excitanteEXITOSO, y nos pasamos los números en una vaga esperanza de que jamas ninguno se vuelva a hablar._

 _Y eso, ahora me duele la cabeza y hay un cien sobre cien de probabilidades de que Blossom me mate, así que sayonara._

—¿entonces así empezó todo? –la líder rió–. No puedo creer que hayan apostado eso.

—Oigan, ¿saben lo que esto significa? –todos le dirigieron su mirada al nemesis de la rosada–. Es aquí donde vamos a encontrar la mayoría de nuestras respuestas, por ahora hay que ver que sucede con las autopsias, pero mientras tanto leamos esto para saber bien que se traían a manos esos dos bastardos –solto una carcajada arrogante.

—Claro. A ver, esperen –Bubbles ojeó las páginas sin pudor, en busca de algo más. Se sentó en la cama junto a los dos rojos, mientras que el rubio se sentó en un puff que había cerca–. _Querido (estúpido) diario:_

* * *

 **AMIGO, no puedo creer que este tan inspirada xra escribir tanto;0**

 **quería decirles que como muy pocas personas están leyendo la historia al parecer (ya van 3 capítulos y todavía no llegó al 50 de vistas), voy a esperar un tiempo para subir los capitulos nuevos pero no tanto, hasta que llegue a un poquito más.**

 **Mientras tanto me gustaria sab** **er la opinión de aquéllas personitas especiales que le dieron una oportunidad (dickory5 ahí tienes los capítulos largos;D)**

 **YYY nada, eso, nos vimos en disney *corazón gay*.**


	4. SubChapter1

**_SubChapter1 : Cómo se conocieron_**

 ** _Una noche, una vez más,_**

 ** _gracias por las memorias_**

 ** _aunque no son tan buenas._**

 ** _"Él sabe igual que tú, solo que más dulce"._**

 _ **—thnks fr th mmrs, fall out boy—.**_

* * *

 _—¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!_

 _¡Pum! Un vidrio roto. Buttercup revoleaba las cosas sin pudor, estaba enfadada (MIERDA CARAJO QUE LO ESTABA), demasiado enfadada. Todo su orgullo como mujer además de su dignidad había sido pisoteada por aquel castaño con un porcentaje de -0 de IQ._

 _Mitch Mitchelson había sido el mejor amigo de Buttercup por años, hasta que un día se dio cuenta que Buttercup no era una niña, se había convertido en una mujer demasiado linda y eso más su personalidad lo conquistó por completo. Así que un día decidió suicida mente pedirle una cita, y después ser su novia. Ella aceptó porque, bueno, el la conocía mejor que nadie y no le costaba nada probar lo que una relación seria significaba._

 _Maldito sea ese día, po_ _rque luego de dos años en los que Mitch se había vuelto un maricón insoportable (según las palabras de Buttercup), el la engañó con nada más y nada menos que la persona que más odiaba en el universo, Princesa Morbucks... claro que lo hizo sin pensar que la súper heroína se enteraría y que lo mandara al punto de CASI morir golpeado._

 _—Buttercup, tranquila —May le hablaba suavemente, pero Buttercup no podía ni siquiera pensar de la furia que tenía. Y sí no se confirmó que su poder especial era convertirse en lobo en ese preciso instante, realmente es porque no la habían visto a los ojos._

 _—¡PASAME EL TELÉFONO!_

 _—Butter, por favor..._

 _—¡PASAMELO! —la pelirosada se lo pasó temerosa, no era bueno tener a una ppg enfadada en una misma habitación._

 _—¿Jack? Cierra el pico, no preguntes que me ha pasado. Te dije que no lo hagas. El estúpido de tu amigo. ¡Me engañó con princesa! Sí. Otra cosa, ¿hay fiesta hoy? Bien, quiero que me de un coma elítico, ¿a qué hora es? Genial, nos vemos –cortó y observó a su acompañante–. HOY ME LA DOY EN LA PERA*._

* * *

 _—Oye Butternena, ¿por qué no jugamos una partida? –Butch inhalaba de su cigarrillo y le sonreía arrogante, mientras que la verde ni siquiera llegaba a pararse de lo borracha que estaba._

 _No negaba que fue una total sorpresa que su nemesis haya llegado aquella fiesta luego de cinco años sin tener ni una puta noticia de él. Su presencia le había caído como un balde de agua así como lo hizo el hecho de que le parecía jodidamente atractivo, porque el rowdy tenía todo lo que_ _le gustaba en un hombre y ese simple atributo que tenia en aquellos hoyuelos que se le formaban cuando sonreía la volvía completamente loca._

 _—Hm, ¿preparado para que te rompa el culo? –él rió y enseñó aquellos mendigos colmillos._

 _—Claro, pero antes sin apostar... ¿O qué? ¿Tienes miedo, Buttercup? –escupio el nombre con burla, la aludida le sonrió._

 _—Me río en la cara del peligro, Butch. Si yo gano vas a tener que... –miro a sus alrededores en busca de algo perverso que le de una idea, luego, lo volvió a observar–. Darle un beso francés a un chico –sonaron unos "UUUHHH" por todo el lugar, el sonrió y negó con la cabeza._

 _—Vale, pero si yo gano, vas a tener que follar conmigo –"WOOOO", "ERES MI ÍDOLO", " Butch, coño, acaso quieres mORIR"._

 _—Hecho._

 _Y empezó la partida, todo el bar presenciaba como se reñía aquella lucha en la que dependía de un hilo la reputación de los verdes. Ellos se miraban desafiantes, no tenían miedo. Butch porque estaba confiado que ganaría, pero Buttercup estaba genial con su prenda, luego de aquella traición tener sexo con el amigo de su ex novio le resultaba una idea bastante tentadora._

 _Y tan tentador le fue el pecado que en el momento que tenia que meter la ultima bola de color, metió la negra y aceptó su derrota con un leve "ups" que la llevaría a acabar besándose con un rowdyruff boy arriba de una mesa de pool en medio de un bar vacío._

* * *

 _—Y así fue como acabamos aquí —el villano terminó su relato encogiéndose de hombros mientras le entregaba a su contra parte aquella taza de café recién hecho._

 _—Wow, ¿y como estuvo?_

 _—¿qué?_

 _—¿Qué te pareció? –Butch miró su taza poniendo esa cara de "meh"._

 _—Meh, estuvo bien. Bastante bien._

— _¿si? Yo creo que estuvo más que bien, digo, si me has traído un café._

 _—Hm, puede ser que hayas sido el mejor remolque que tuve en toda mi historia._

 _—¿ah si?_

 _—Si, mucho mejor que Princesa, creeme –le golpeo el hombro enfadada._

 _—¿acaso te has acostado con ella? –el puso una cara de asco._

 _—Iu, no, simplemente lo sé. Cualquiera es mejor que princesa así que creeme que tu eres un millón de veces mejor –le miró a los ojos y le sacó una sonrisa luego de decir–. Mitch fue un idiota por haberte dejado por ella._

 _Porque así como a Buttercup le encantaban los hoyuelos de Butch, a él lo sacaba de sí la manera en que se lamía su colmillo izquierdo cuando sonreía._

* * *

 **BUENO, este está un poquito más corto porque es un flashback pero lo hice escuchando shkira so me puse de buen humor;)**

 **Gracias a Daniela-Hoyos por darme esperanzas y hacer que siga con esta mierda que sale de mi cerebro (perdón, no suelo apreciar mucho mis historias jojojo). Estaba pensando en hacer eso con Butch pero ya llegando más al final, me está costando mucho desarrollar esta historia.**

 **Esto es algo que nunca hice, normalmente hago one-shots y fuera de este genero así que voy a necesitar de su energía para esta genkidama Ahre.**

 **Y eso, muchos besazos para ustedes criaturitens.**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Tengo otra confesión que hacer**_  
 _ **No soy tonto**_  
 _ **Me estoy cansando de comenzar nuevamente**_  
 _ **En otro lugar nuevo**_

 _ **¿Naciste para resistir o ser abusado?**_  
 _ **Juro que no me rendiré**_  
 _ **Me rehúso**_

 _ **¿Alguien esta teniendo lo mejor de ti?**_  
 _ **¿Alguien tiene tu fe?**_  
 _ **Es real el dolor que sientes**_  
 _ **Confía, debes c**_ _ **onfesar**_

* * *

—Bien, chicos, _sientense_ –el profesor Utonio tomó asiento junto a los dos bandos en la misma mesa que hace 24 horas–. Acabo de terminar las autopsias.

—¿Y?

—La cosa está muy extraña, miren, empecemos con Buttercup –sacó un portafolio de papeles–. Ella presentó rasguños y moretones propios de una batalla, además, tiene los nudillos lastimados y una herida que le perforó el vientre por completo y le causó su muerte –tomó una pausa, luego agregó–. Mientras que Butch, también presentó rasguños, moretones y los nudillos lastimados; pero su causa de muerte fueron los cortes en sus muñecas que lo hicieron parecer un suicidio. También, tenia heridas las muñecas por una especie de forcejeo... Como si lo hubieran esposado y este se hubiera resistido.

—¿Entonces? –habló la líder.

—Lo extraño fue el análisis de sangre, encontré una anomalía en las muestras de los como una especie de sustancia que bloqueó sus poderes por completo.

—Eso quiere decir... –el profesor lo interrumpió.

—Qué no pudieron regenerarse.

—oh por dios –la rubia se tapó la boca, incrédula–. Osea que los torturaron.

—Supongo que sí, estuve pensando quién podría haber sido, pero no se me ocurre nadie. Sólo se que es alguien importante, ya que ese liquido es una tecnología científica muy avanzada.

—Tal vez fue la mafia, tu sabes, la de Ace –Boomer miró a su hermano a los ojos, haciéndole entender–. Ese cabrón siempre le tuvo manía a Butch.

—¿Pero, y Buttercup?

—Bueno, la odiaban.

La mafia era el centro de todos los villanos del mundo, así como la AIS, ellos tenian su propia organización de la cual el representante del país era Ace. Aunque algunos se pusieron en desacuerdo, lo eligieron al ser el que mas control tenia. Y crean que no era ninguna novedad que ese hombre detestaba al rowdy verde.

—¡No tiene sentido! ¡nos tendrían que haber matado a las tres!

—Lo sé, hay algo que no me cierra en todo esto. Pero bueno, tendremos que averiguarlo... –el rowdy rojo se tronó los nudillos.

—¡No! ¡Chicos! Es demasiado pronto, no tenemos pruebas de quién fue, ni de por qué los asesinaron. Creo que primero deberíamos buscar pruebas en lugares como sus habitaciones, y luego hablar con la gente que se juntaban... Como los mellizos, la powerpunk...

—¿¡LAS POWERPUNK!?

—Leí algunas páginas al azar del diario... Al parecer eran amigas.

Aquello que Blossom había sentido se llamaba TRAICIÓN. Y no sabía que la enfadaba más, que su hermana le haya ocultado tales cosas o el hecho de que se ha enfadado con su hermana DIFUNTA justo en el momento que no debía.

No era ninguna novedad que la relación de las dos se había complicado justo en el momento en el que Buttercup admitió su odio hacia ser una heroína. Y sí, Blossom sabia lo complicado que era, sabia que la AIS (Asociación Internacional de Súper héroes) era muy estricta en cuanto qué debían hacer, decir, aparentar, etc. Pero tampoco era novedad que esa misma organización odiaba a Buttercup por ser la rebelde del grupo.

—¿Algo más que me haya ocultado?

—Hey, rosadita, calmate. Ahora mismo con la gente que se haya juntado tu hermana es lo que menos me interesa. Mejor vayamos a la habitación de Butch y veamos que me ocultaba a mí ese cabrón ¿si?

Y así, bajo la cara enfadada de Blossom, los cuatro fueron a la residencia rowdy.

* * *

—Pasen –Brick abrió la puerta y les permitió el paso a sus acompañantes–. Mamá, regresé.

—Oh, ¡chicos! –Hannah los recibió a los rowdyruff con unos besos en sus mejillas–. Chicos, me preocupe mucho por ustedes.

—Mamá, le hicieron la autopsia a Butch –la mujer se paró en seco y observo expectante a su hijo de cabello dorado–. Al parecer fue asesinado.

—Lo sabía... Butch es incapaz de haberse suicidado, pero... Creo que sabía que iba a morir.

—¿Qué?

—Hace poco me llegó una carta de él junto a un sobre, en la carta me decía que no lo abriera a menos que le pase algo realmente grave –los dos varones se miraron a los ojos y luego le dieron un sonoro beso en las mejillas.

—¡Gracias mamá! –corrieron junto a las dos jóvenes hacia la habitación del fallecido.

Brick comenzó a buscar desesperado en cada rincón, porque si algo lo caracterizaba, es nunca encontrar lo que su madre guardaba (como cualquier hijo). Abrió el cajón de su mesada y la encontró; un pequeño sobre verde pegado a medias. Se sentó en la cama junto a sus acompañantes y lo abrió, adentro había una carta.

—Es para Buttercup –dijo para luego comenzar a leer.

 _Querida Butternena:_

 _(alias, luna de mi vida, mi sol y mis estrellas;)_

 _He aquí tu idiota favorito, no sabes cuanto te extraño. Cuanto extraño tus ojos, tus sonrisas, tus hermosos colmillos, tu cabello despeinado, tu aroma, tus golpes, tus besos, tus abrazos, tu._

 _Han pasado dos semanas desde que te fuiste, y adivina a quién acusaron de haber cometido el crimen. Claro, porque el querido Butch es un loco descerebrado, jaja, soy mucho peor. Pero realmente eso es lo que menos me importa ahora, porque ¿qué sentido tiene si ya no estás?_

 _¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando nos dedicamos canciones? Ese día te dije que estaba jodido, y me dedicarste Best Of You, de los Foto Fighters. Pensabas que alguien me había quitado lo mejor de mi, y si, lo hicieron, porque te apartaron de mi lado._

 _Yo te dedique Stop Crying Your Heart Out, porque estabas triste y ansiosa. Ese mismo día te encontré en el piso del baño con vidrios clavados y llena de sangre, te había agarrado un ataque de ansiedad y rompiste el espejo. Yo te bañe y te consolé, porque no quería que hagas llorar a tu corazón Buttercup. No lo merecía porque no he conocido a mejor mujer de lo que tu has sido._

 _A pesar de que me dijeron que te podían revivir, realmente no les convendría, porque tu hablarías como la valiente que eres. Y además, tal vez yo no sea el que viva para contarlo. Me gustaría mencionar que sé quienes fueron los que te mataron, pero seguramente intercepten esta carta y me asesinen a mi también jojojo._

 _No sabes cuanto te extraño preciosa, ¿ya lo dije? La cárcel es un asco pero mas horrible fue el saber que no estabas, el ver tu cuerpo inerte y furioso, porque se notaba que no te habías ido en paz. Y creeme cuando te digo que si llego a salir de aquí, me volverán a meter porque esos malnacidos sabran lo que tu sentiste, lo que yo sentí... El vacío._

 _Recuerdo cuando me recitaste el poema de "10 cosas que odio de ti" y me dijiste que era tu película favorita... Lo sé, a mi también me gusta. Pero mi punto es_ _que odio que me hagas sufrir y odio que me hagas llorar, odio tanto estar solo, que no hayas llamado aún, pero más odio que no te pueda odiar y, aunque estés tan loco, ni siquiera un poco lo he de intentar._

 _Te amo, te amo y te amo con todas mis fuerzas, las 24 horas, los siete días._

* * *

Miraron hacia abajo, culpables de no haberles brindado la confianza, la seguridad y el cariño posible para que ellos se amen sin barreras (aunque por mucho que lo intenten no podían evitarlo), y sin que este mismo amor los mate. Porque así eran los verdes, eran dos animales que todo lo que hacían lo realizaban con furia y pasión, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Eran dos animales que se amaban en las maneras que necesitaban amor.

* * *

 ** _Todos somos estrellas_**  
 ** _Nos vamos desvaneciendo_**  
 ** _Solo trata de no preocuparte_**  
 ** _Nos verás algún día_**  
 ** _Solo toma lo que necesitas_**  
 ** _y sigue tu camino,_**  
 ** _Y deja de hacer llorar a tu corazón._**

* * *

 **AY QUIERO LLORAR PORQUE ALV SON TAN HERMOSOS.**

 **(Primera canción, best of you de foto fighters. Segunda canción, stop crying your heart out d oasis).**

 **AVISO: esta semana anduve muy inspirada y es por eso que subí tantos capítulos, pero ahora me estoy empezando a bloquear (este cap me costo mucho escribirlo, tarde mas que con los otros). No me quiero sentir forzada a escribir todo el tiempo (cosa que me estresa en cantidades) así que por ahora voy a relajarme hasta que señor muso vuelva, acuerdense que también estoy haciendo algo fuera de mi estilo y cuesta. Pero volveré y la terminaré, lo prometo, no se cuando pero lo haré.**

 **Avisen si quieren que haga un flashback con algunas de las situaciones mencionadas o con una nueva que hayan notado que mencioné ;)**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews y por darle una oportunidad a mi historia!**

 **Muchos besos.**


	6. SubChapter2

_**flashback2:** **soporte.**_

 _ **Odio necesitarte ahora**_  
 _ **Para acariciar mi pelo, para escucharme**_  
 _ **Si me despierto en el suelo del baño**_  
 _ **¿Seguirás queriéndome por la mañana?**_  
 _ **Oh, cielo, ¡te necesito ahora!**_

 _ **Oh, soy tu Juana De Arco del Rock 'n Roll**_  
 _ **La reina de los corazones rotos**_  
 _ **Estoy aquí para salvar el mundo, ¿quién salvará a la super chica?**_  
 _ **¿Qué pasa si soy débil y te necesito esta noche?**_  
 _ **Lo odio… Odio cuando me ves llorar.** **  
**_

 _ **(hate it when you see me cry, halestorm).**_

* * *

 _—¿Butch? –el villano escuchó la voz quebrándose de su amada al otro lado del teléfono, sorprendido–. ¿Estás ahí?_

 _—Sí, nena, ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?_

 _—Butch, yo... Ya no puedo, no puedo hacerlo —Se podía escuchar su llanto._

 _—¿Qué? ¡Buttercup qué pasa!_

 _—Yo... Te amo, lo siento._

 _—¡Buttercup! –se colgó el teléfono –. Mierda –salio volando como su su vida dependiera de ello, cuando llegó, pudo observar un cuerpo tirado en un charco de sangre._

 _"Mierda, mierda mierda" pensó mientras veía el cuerpo de su novia media inconsciente. Tenia vidrios clavados por todo el cuerpo, al parecer era accidental porque había roto el espejo, pero aún así Butch no pudo pensar lo peor de ella._

 _–Buttercup, ¿estas ahí? –sostuvo con sus dos manos la cara de la chica, ella lo miró triste y débil mientras balbuceaba su nombre en un intento fallido._

 _El, al escuchar las señales de la chica, abrió el grifo del baño y dejo que se llenara la bañera con agua caliente. Luego, le sacó con cuidado la ropa y los pedazos de cristal, dejando a las heridas libres esperando a que se cicatricen. Para cuando se llenó de agua, metió a la joven y dejó que el liquido incoloro se tiñera de un negro profundo._

 _Con cuidado, Butch lavó las heridas mientras veía como se cerraban. Luego, les pasó jabón y las enjuagó de nuevo. Tomó el shampoo y lo puso en el cabello corto y azabache de la chica:_

 _—te creció el pelo –le dijo al mismo tiempo que se lo lavaba y desenredaba. Ella le respondió con pequeños sollozos lo cual provocó una mueca en la cara del varón._

 _La verde se sentía culpable, no le gustaba verlo así, triste. Su enamorado era una persona que se caracterizaba por siempre mantener una sonrisa, con distintas intenciones, pero siempre sincera; ser la malvada que se la remplaze con una mueca de decepción la ponía peor de lo que estaba y no sabia por qué pero tenía miedo de perder aquella sonrisa, aquella expresión que tantas veces la había salvado, aquella faceta que la dejaba ver esos hoyuelos tan marcados que la volvía loca._

 _Lo amaba, lo amaba, y lo amaba mil veces más de las que alguna vez se imaginó, porque él era su soporte y lo único que necesitaba. Él la hacia sentir hermosa y en el cosmos._

 _En cambio, Butch no pudo evitar que su corazón se rompa al ver el cuerpo de la pelinegra en ese estado, verla tan frágil era como una puñalada a su alma jodida. Ella lo había salvado de caer en lo más hondo, ella era todo._

 _La sacó de la tina y la secó con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de tocarla y romperla, como si fuera una pequeña muñ_ _eca de porcelana. Luego, la vistió y le puso el suéter más calentito que tenia, la besó y la coloco en la cama para que descanse._

 _–Quedate conmigo, ¿si? –el pelinegro la miró y asintió, mientras se tapaba y acurrucaba junto a la portadora de la sustancia x... Y de su corazón._

* * *

Butch suspiró, la extrañaba como la mierda y el hecho de recordar aquel momento tan horrible en el que pensó que la iba a perder no se comparaba a lo que sentía ahora que la había perdido realmente.

 _Condenada dictadura_ que la había matado sin importarle, bestias con saña y sin alma, mierdas que no sabían lo que era sentir, así pensaba el pelinegro desde que las dulces palabras de la heroína pasaron a convertirse en truenos para el mundo, para su mente. Porque nunca el nombre de Buttercup había sonado tan furioso e injusto como lo hacia ahora, y, a pesar de que los reclamos iban para el, ellos no sabían que se los estaban comiendo desde adentro.

Destruyó, traficó drogas y cumplió varias deudas pero jamás mató a nadie porque nunca sintió aquel impulso asesino, su inocencia era real y nadie podía demostrar lo contrario. Excepto el poder, el poder y el dinero podían hacer todo.

Rió de aquella manera tan loca y desquiciada que solo él podía hacerlo, había cavado su tumba pero no se arrepentía de nada, es más, los esperaba con los brazos abiertos (y los puños cerrados). Así que, cuando se abrió la puerta y la cara de su asesino se asomó, Butch enfrentó su final dispuesto a luchar.

* * *

 **CORTISIMO PERO YA SE MENCIONA AL ASESINO WOWOWOWOWO manden sus teorías;)))))**

 **El próximo capítulo va a ser de los niños yendo a hablar con las powerpunk y los mellizos, aunque no lo crean quedan menos capítulos de lo que parece (les dije que iba a ser bastante corto so no sé si realmente estoy desarrollando esto bien, dejenme su opinión)**

 **Voy a necesitar mucha ayuda para hacer esto realmente so dejen sus consejos y opiniones además de su apoyo que lo agradezco con todo el corasaun.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	7. Chapter 5

Antros, si hay cosa que Brick detestaba, eran los antros.

El olor putrefacto a alcohol y a hormonas le parecía repugnante para su olfato súper desarrollado, él prefería quedarse en su cae leyendo, drogándose, o haciendo cualquier cosa excepto ir a ese lugar. Y menos le gustaba ahora, que en su subconsciente podía ver a su hermano riendo en la pista de baile.

Luego de haber revisado la habitación de Butch (y de haberse aguantado su propia tristeza), la pandilla había odio a ese bar que los verdes tanto amaban, el "Oogie Boogie" había estado presente en todas las etapas de su vida criminal así como es parte ahora que está fuera de ello. Conscientes de la vida de los amigos de sus hermanos, los dos bandos fueron en busca de las porwerpunk Girls y de los mellizos, Zack y Jack.

—Bien, yo y Bubbles buscaremos a las punkys, vosotros buscad a los mellizos –indico el pelirrojo mientras se alejaba con la rubia. "Dónde estarán", pensó.

Y ahí las diviso, aquellas tres cabelleras de distintos colores eran reconocidas en cualquier parte y más si alguna había estado en tu cama. Despampanantes y rebeldes, así eran las Powerpunk Girls, haciéndose notar sin quererlo en cualquier parte que estén. Las versiones malvadas de las heroínas que (luego de que sus universos se hayan fusionado por accidente) se habían apropiado de Saltadilla, hasta que conocieron a los RowdyRight Boys.

Tipos totalmente estúpidos según sus palabras, fueron los únicos que lograron domar a las fieras y hacer que por fin sienten cabezas. Lograron que las jóvenes se pongan el anillo de casada y que su vida llena de vicio se haya estabilizado... Un poco.

Recordó cuando se había acostado con la líder de la pandilla, claro está que con puro despecho y aburrimiento por parte de los dos. Se utilizaron mutuamente para llenar aquel vacío que solo el bien pudo rellenar. Y fue un gran pesar para Brick que este se haya llenado en el momento en que se le formaba otro.

Mierda que extrañaban a Butch, lo hacían mil veces y más.

—Vaya Bricky, ¿qué te trae por aquí? –la pelirroja lo miró divertida–. Si lo que estás buscando es que te diga quien mató a tu hermano, no tengo ni puta idea –suspiró, aquella loca eras lista.

—¿también lo notaste?

—Claro que sí, fue nuestro mejor amigo por años junto a ustedes, a ese cabrón no se le pasaría suicidarse pero ni en el peor momento, es un egoísta de mierda que le encanta joder a la gente –rió, luego observó a la acompañante del rowdy–. Veo que ya se enteraron de las movidas de BC.

—Pues sí –Bubbles rió nerviosa, pero recibió una mirada comprensiva.

— Lamentablemente no puedo daros lo que buscáis, a mí su muerte me tomó con la misma sorpresa que a ustedes –volvio a mirar el juego de cartas con el que estaba apostando–. Buttercup y Butch estaban enamorados, eran increíblemente cursis a su manera. Ella lo salvó y viceversa, no sé quien haya sido el asesino, lo único que sé es que los mataron por amarse –tomó una pausa y agregó–: Mañana la mafia de Townsville tiene una reunión, yo que tu aprovecharía para sacarles información.. Especialmente a la zorra de Princesa.

—Gracias Berseck –la rubia le dedico una sonrisa sincera la cual fue correspondida.

–Gracias, oye, Bubbles –la miró a los ojos–, siento mucho lo que le pasó a Buttercup. Esa lobita era una potencia mundial, realmente, era asombrosa, no merecía eso.

—Lo sé, también lo siento.

* * *

Boomer no pudo evitar reír al pensar en lo irritado que debía estar su hermano Brick, no era ninguna sorpresa que el odiaba este tipo de lugares y que prefería quedarse durmiendo sien veces más que ir hasta allí, hasta recordó como Butch lo jodia para que fuera.

Suspiró, no podía creer que la muerte de su hermano era real, simplemente no podía. Ese bastardo siempre se había resistido y engañado a la muerte y podía apostar lo que fuera a que asesinarlo no fue un trabajo fácil aun sin que el no tuviera los poderes.

Quiso imaginarse quién podía haber sido el culpable, pero su mirada y su mente estaban pérdidas, se dio cuenta cuando observo a la pelirroja hablar con los mellizos a unos cuantos metros.

—Escucha rojita, no tenemos idea de que pasó con tu hermana, ella no estaba metida en ningún lío que nosotros sepamos, y Butch tampoco. Sus muertes nos tomaron por sorpresa y creeme, lo siento mucho por ellos, pero no puedo responderte lo que necesitas –dijo Zack bastante irritado, tenia los ojos inyectados en sangre y de color turquesa, era moreno y de pelo color rubio oscuro.

Blossom se tocaba las sienes mÁS IRRITADA AÚN. Estaba dispuesta a hablar hasta que el azul lo interrumpió:

—Bueno, Zack, Jack, muchas gracias por su colaboración, mejor nos retiramos –tomo a su ex enemiga de los hombros y la guió hacia la barra–. ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te dijeron algo?

—¡Dios! ¡Que tíos idiotas! –explotó–. Les pedí que me dijeran todo lo que sabían de Buttercup y no me dijeron nada, NADA, ¡Ni siquiera Zack que salió con ella!

—¿acaso Buttercup salió con todos los amigos de Butch?

—Callate, tenían 14 años y fue por el estúpido baile y su estúpida apuesta.

—Vale, rosadita, tranquila, vayamos con nuestros hermanos antes de que vayas y lo conviertas en cubjtos de hielo.

Se reunieron con sus dos contra partes y de miraron pudiendo entender que todo lo que habían hecho en ese lugar de mierda había sido en vano, y que todavía no tenían una pista de sobre quién había asesinado a los verdes.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué haremos?

—Nada, seguir investigando.

—Pero, ¿en donde?

—En el lugar que nos vio nacer, la mafia.

* * *

 **WOOWOWOWOWOW SE ESTA PONIENDO HEAVY.**

 **Los capitulos se me estan haciendo super cortos pero ellos literalmente NO PUDIERON CONSEGUIR NADA DE INFORMACION. Y eso amigos mantenganse al tanto**

 **Dejen sus reviewwsssssss!**


	8. Chapter 6

Brick, Butch y Boomer, los Rowdyruff Boys.

Creados el siete de Abril de 1999 por Mojo Jojo, aquellos críos eran el mal en carne y hueso. Sin ningún propósito mas que destruir, habían provocado terror a los habitantes desde sus primeros años de vida. Porque todo el mundo conocía aquellos tres nombres.

Hechos a la par y semejanza de las Powerpuff Girls, se buscaba que al ser exactamente iguales hayan podido destruirlas al primer intento, cosa que no fue así, ya que si eran distintos y demasiado para su gusto.

A pesar de que todo el mundo vieran como los derrotaban, nadie sabia lo que pasaban por aquellas cabezas perturbadas. Ellos sabían perfectamente que con el fin de las heroínas perderían su propósito y la vida se volvería completamente aburrida, así que ellos se limitaban a abandonar las batallas diciendo que ya se habían cansado cuando no era así.

Jodidos desde la cuna, desde la médula, aquellos pequeños niños crecieron sin amor, ni educación simplente fueron utilizados como armas. Y fue, a sus trece años, cuando se dieron cuenta de esto.

A sus diez años, la alcaldía los llamó para avisarles que si seguían destruyendo la ciudad los meterían en prisión perpetua por el resto de su vida, así que les otorgó la oportunidad de cambiar su rumbo, conseguir una familia y evitar aquella condena. Ellos lo aceptaron, porque no eran idiotas, además siempre podían hacer de las suyas sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Hannah, que siempre había sido conmovida por aquellos pequeños, decidió cuidarlos y brindarles todo lo que en su infancia había sido arrebatado. Ellos, no pudieron evitar entrar en confianza en menos de un mes aunque no fue hasta tres años después que se alejaron completamente de la villanía, Saltadilla y sus contrapartes.

A los doce años, un año antes de partir, a causa de la situación económica de su pequeña familia decidieron trabajar para Jameson, el mafioso más grande de la ciudad y padre de sus dos amigos, Zack y Jack. Este hombre era bueno y cariñoso con los que quería, y era tanto el cariño que le tenia al trio que decidió pagarles muy bien por trabajos que no eran tan sucios como los de sus empleados.

Su adolescencia fue tranquila, en aquella ciudad no los reconocían a pesar de que eran uno de los mayores tríos de criminales, además de los más poderosos. Crecieron y se volvieron atractivos, cada uno con sus facciones y desarrollando su personalidad hasta el punto en que quisieron.

Cuando tenían 17, tuvieron que volver a la ciudad ya que a Hannah se le ofreció un trabajo en un hospital público y ellos tenían que hacer una especie de... Control.

Fue ahí, en ese tiempo, cuando Butch pudo ver a su contraparte de nuevo. Con su cabello corto y despeinado y negro con unas pequeñas mechas verdes, su manera de vestir, de actuar, su sonrisa, sus ojos fieros y por supuesto, una mención especial a aquel tatuaje que tenia en la cadera. El rowdy quedo prendido de ella, y, luego de varias movidas nocturnas, acabó enamorándose como un idiota.

Boomer también pudo tener noticias de la azul en cuanto llegó, la buscó en google y pudo ver lo bonita que se había puesto. Ya le gustaba de antes y, es más, antes de irse había conseguido una pequeña amistad con ella. Es por eso que cuando observó las imágenes se quedó completamente fascinado por la anatomia de la rubia.

Y Brick, bueno, saben como es. A el no le gustaba Blossom, ni siquiera un poco, la había conocido en su estado mandón de líder y no fue hasta tiempo después que la conoció de verdad y se sintió atraído por ella. Eso sí, siempre le había parecido preciosa y una mujer de carácter fuerte y admirable.

No fue hasta el trece de enero que sus vidas dieron un giro de 360. Butch se había despertado alegre, aclamando que había encontrado su teléfono y que por fin podía salir (claro que nunca les dijo con quién), pero su rostro cambio en cuanto recibió la noticia de su hermano. "Oye, a que no sabes qué pasó. Asesinaron a Buttercup", le había dicho y, ni aun con su súper oído, habían podido escuchar como el corazón del pelinegro se rompía en millones de pedazos.

Él, disimulando, desayunó tranquilamente y luego se encerró en su habitación, hasta en la hora que lo vino a buscar la policía. Los hermanos atónitos, no solo de la situación sino que también de ver a el mediano con los ojos llorosos e hinchados (más su habitación destruida), fueron a la comisaria para reclamar la razón de su captura.

Dos semanas después, el día en que se suponía que seria juzgado, él apareció en una celda muerto. Hannah se derrumbó al piso en cuanto le dieron la noticia, y los Rowdyruff no fueron mucho más fuertes, después de todo siempre habían sido ellos y no era más que su propio afecto el que tenían.

Siempre habían sido ellos contra el mundo.

Así que, convencidos de que su hermano no se podría haber suicidado JUSTO en esa fecha, decidieron ir a buscar pistas, y aquí estamos.

* * *

—Vaya vaya, miren quiénes volvieron –Ace se rió cínicamente–. ¿Acaso vienen a buscar a su hermano muerto?

Los villanos se quedaron callados, y más aún cuando Brick golpeó la mesa con fuerza. Boomer mientras tanto podía reconocer a todas las caras, a Sedusa, Fuzzy, Jameson y... A Mojo.

—Dime quién mierda fue y me voy –reclamó el pelirrojo entre dientes, el aludido se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo idea, se supone que se suicidó –el cuarentón sintió la mesa calentarse y quemarle las manos, este miró con horror aquellos ojos rojos que ardían en fuego. Podían haberse retirado, pero aun así les seguían temiendo.

—Dime quién fue.

—Te digo que no lo sabemos, es exactamente la razón de esta reunión. El mono la convocó.

Brick lo miró, sorprendido, este se veía triste. Estaba más delgado, destruido, y viejo que de la última vez que lo habían visto, al parecer el tampoco había creído el cuento del suicidio.

—Vale, entonces si él fue la razón de la reunión, nos quedaremos –el rubio habló mientras tomaba una silla y se cruzaba de brazos –. ¿Por qué no está Princesa aquí?

—No quiso venir –le contestó Sedusa.

—Condenada zorra –a Brick le crujían los dientes de tanto que los estaba apretando, si alguien decía alguna estupidez juraba que quemaría todo el lugar sin dudarlo.

—¿entonces? ¿Qué saben?

—Bueno –comenzó a hablar el padre de los mellizos–., he mandado a todos mis socios a buscar algo de pistas y no hemos podido encontrar nada, honestamente está muy bien encubierto pero a la vez es un asco. El hecho de que no hablen en las noticias de ello, bueno, _ellos_ –aclaró el plural, la verde lo había salvado muchas veces de ser encubierto y también le había tomado cariño como una hija por ser amiga de sus hijos– es súper sospechoso, pero también nos pone en desventaja porque no nos deja saber absolutamente nada.

—Le hemos hecho una autopsia a Butch, se comprobó que lo asesinaron –Boomer habló por parte de los dos –, pero no tenemos pruebas de nadie que lo haya hecho.

—¿Acaso él no tenía problemas con nadie? –Mojo Jojo abrió la boca por primera vez.

—No, mono, hace bastante que nos alejamos de eso.

—¿Entonces por qué lo matarían?

—Por andar con una Powerpuff.

Se formó un silencio en el que la tensión se podía tocar en con el dedo, Brick bufo sonoramente al darse cuenta de que nadie iba a hablar nada, y que toda esta investigación la tendrían que hacer solos.

—Boomer, nos vamos, ellos no saben nada.

—Pero...

—Nos vamos.

El líder se retiró frustrado con su hermano menor siguiéndolo, simplemente no podía creer que no consiguieran información de absolutamente nadie. Todavía cabía la posibilidad de que algún villano lo haya matado, pero sabría que este se negaría completamente a hablar o decir algo que lo incriminaron. James lo había dicho, estaba demasiado cubierto para que se den cuenta y solamente los verdes saben quién fue el que los llevó a la tumba.

—Oigan, esperen –los rowdys se detuvieron ante el llamado de su creador.

—¿qué?

—Siento mucho lo que pasó con, ya sabes, Butch.

—Sí, nosotros también –Brick lo miró, crítico, el simio suspiró.

—¿Saben que los quiero mucho verdad?

—Pues nunca lo demostraste.

—Lo sé, solo que...

—Nos usaste como si fuéramos objetos, como si fuéramos armas –Boomer lo miró enfadado.

—Lo sé, lo sé, perdón –dio una pausa–. Hannah es una mujer buena, y afortunada, denle mis condolencias.

Y así sin más, se retiró.

* * *

—¿Osea que no consiguieron nada?

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza, la castaña se colocó bien sus anteojos y los miró compasiva. Luego, les acarició la espalda con cariño y los atrajo a sus brazos.

—Sé que es difícil, pero yo confío en que lo van a lograr, van a encontrar a ese desgraciado que me arrebató al caracolito... –lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos color miel, ellos la abrazaron con fuerza.

—Lo sentimos, mamá.

* * *

 **AY POR QUÉ. Sé que es un poco cansador que vayan de par en par buscando información en vano, but la vida es así amiwo son las cosas que el poder hace, es como con jfk ;0**

 **Ay los rowdys son tan bebitos los kiero**

 **Manden sus teorías y dejen sus opiniones;))**

 **Danielaa, gracia por todos tus comentarios y te voy a decir que los gemelos no tienen nada que ver con su asesinato, solo es que estaban muy drogados y weno. Pero coso, va a haber un momento de la historia en la que van a ser muy importantes so mantenete alerta porque falta muy muy poco para que ya se revele el asesino.**

 **También gracias a dickory5 por el apoyo ;D y obvio a todos los que le dieron un oportunidad a mi historia, realmente me planteé mucho si seguirla o no (y aún lo sigo haciendo).**

 **Sayonara.**


	9. Chapter 7

Blossom, Buttercup y Bubbles, la luz de Saltadilla, las Powerpuff Girls.

Nacidas en el 99, aquellas dulces niñas vinieron para quedarse y hacer que Saltadilla sea menos... Desastrosa. Heroínas de todo el mundo, perfectas señoritas y... Tremendamente jodidas, ¡mierda que sí!

Empecemos por Blossom, si ya el hecho de ser pelinaranja natural era raro solamente IMAGINENSE lo que era tener también ojos rosas. Icono de toda pequeña con sueños, las madres la creían el modelo perfecto para su pequeña hija, claro está sin saber lo que aquella faceta de intelectual ocultaba.

¿Alguna vez se han enterado de la fascinación que tenia la líder con los tragos? ¿No?

Maldita sea si aquella mujer no era una alcohólica de los cojones, había probado toda bebida fina y de bajo presupuesto que haya existido. Pero, claro, nadie se enteró ¿por qué? Simple, ella no quería que lo hicieran. Aquella reputación que tanto le había costado construir no se iba a destruir por el simple hecho de ser real, de ser humana, ella no iba a dejar que pase o moriría primero.

Bubbles en cambio, no le iba mejor, "la alegría y las risas" no podía ser un nombre menos merecido. Era amargada, la vida le había amargado y no era ninguna sorpresa que la azul se parecía más de lo que pensaban a su hermana mediana. Se sacaba de quicio y no era ni un poco pacifista, ¡claro qu no! Había gente que se merecía un puñetazo en toda la cara y ella siempre estuvo de voluntaria para emplearlo.

Pero nadie lo sabe, todos piensan que nuestra protagonista era un amor de persona, buena, bondadosa, cariñosa, pacifica, era simplemente luz. Y ella por supuesto se empeñó en aparentar eso para que su hermana mayor no la regañara por dejar con moretones a cualquier idiota que se le cruzara. Esta represión de emociones la llevo a tener una anorexia nerviosa, adelgazaba porque, sin darse cuenta, no comía nada, así que empezó a hacer yoga para... Tu sabes, relajar, ¡no para reforzar aquellos condenados estereotipos!

Aquellos estereotipos que Buttercup tanto odiaba.

La verde siempre fue el blanco de la prensa (aquella misma que la lloró), siempre. Ella era o la menos poderosa, o la más fea, o la más rara, o ¡lo que sea! Siempre se inventaban cosas para hacerla quedar peor y asi fue, cumplieron su cometido porque a los 15 años seria diagnosticada con una ansiedad depresiva que la llevaría al abismo muchísimas veces, demasiadas. Intentó todos los tipos de terapia y se quedó con el de escribir, cada vez que tenía que contener algún sentimiento escribía canciones y las llevaría a su guitarra en el momento, le encantaba, la musica la había salvado.

Cypress Hill dijo alguna vez "I love you Mary Jane" en una de sus canciones.

Y así también lo hizo BC, en cuanto probó el vicio jamás se pudo alejar y eso la jodió más de lo que estaba, porque la tranquilizaba, sí, ¡pero no era ella! ¡No era la realidad, joder! Y eso la enfadaba, mierda que lo hacia. Porque se odiaba, se odiaba por ser tan rebelde, se odiaba mientras se bajaba una botella de vodka puro ella sola.

Pero luego conoció, más a fondo, a su querido Butch. No sabía en qué maldito momento se había enamorado de él, eso sí, siempre se sintió atraída así como sus hermanas con sus respectivas contrapartes, pero nunca supo el momento en el que el moreno se volvió tan importante. Si supo el por qué, la volvía loca, aquellos hoyuelos, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, su personalidad, todas las locuras que hacía y por sobretodo amaba su dulzura. SÍ, DULZURA.

Anduvieron un año en el que Blossom pudo notar la mejoría en su humor, la felicidad que irradiaba la sonrisa de su hermana, sonrisa que le arrebataron.

El doce de enero, Buttercup había ido a hacerse unos análisis porque se andaba sintiendo mal últimamente, cosa que es muy era, pensó que podría ser un síntoma de la ansiedad y por eso decidió ir a hacerse aquellos exámenes. La rubia recordó como llego a su casa y aseguro que todo andaba bien, para ocho horas más tarde irse al encuentro de alguien que creía que era su luz.

Al otro día recibieron la noticia y el cuerpo devastadas. Lloraron sin pudor y así como lo vio, el profesor se metió en su laboratorio para poder encontrar la solución a su problema y revivir a la Powerpuff (claro que sin esperar lo que pasaría después, con la muerte del rowdy).

Ellas siguieron combatiendo el crimen y aceptando los requisitos de ser una superheroína. Porque era difícil, aparentar ser perfecta todo el tiempo y cuidadosa de no hacer un desliz para que te despidan de la organización era difícil. Tenias que ser un rol, modelo a seguir, no podías cometer errores.

No podías ser real.

* * *

—Hola, ¿se encuentra Princesa? –Blossom le habló al mayordomo con una sonrisa, este le respondió educadamente:

—Lo lamento, pero la señorita Morbucks se encuentra ocupada.

—Oh, que lástima –le cerró la puerta–. Mayordomo de mierda, ven Bubbs.

—¿A dónde vamos? –la peliroja la tomó de la mano y la obligó a rodear aquella gran mansión hasta llegar a una pequeña ventana –. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Algo que Buttercup haría –y así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se lanzó contra la ventana rompiéndola en pedazos, pero sin provocarse heridas graves –. ¡Princesa!

—¡Ah! –gritó la susodicha mientras se cubría el cuerpo desnudo con la sábana, su acompañante la imitó... Un momento.

—¡¿MITCH!? –la rubia al reconocerlo gritó horrorizada, su hermana abrió los ojos sorprendida –. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Escucha, puedo explicarlo.

—¿¡EXPLICAR, QUÉ!? ¿¡Que te estás acostando con la misma mujer que engañaste a mi hermana!? –le lanzó una mirada asesina–. ¿¡Acaso no tienes vergüenza!? ¡Te estás cagando en su propia tumba!

—Pues claro que sí, quién no lo haría con esa marimacha estúpida –sintió un escalofrío al ver la maldad que irradiaban las ppg, Mitch se sintió herido.

—¡No le hables así! ¡Y menos cuando tu fuiste quien la mataste! –la susodicha se sorprendió, pero luego frunció el ceño ofendida.

—¡Mira, rosadita, no sé quién mierda te crees qué eres para acusarme así! ¡Yo no la maté a la estúpida de tu hermana, pero bien que me hubiera gustado hacerlo!

—¿¡Y quién más podría hacerlo!? ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Quién más tendría el poder para matarla a ella y a Butch!? ¿¡Quién más sabría de su relación!?

—Escucha, por más que me haya dolido que mi hermoso Butch se haya enamorado de la tonta esa, ¡ni loca la mataría! ¡No soy un monstruo! Además, esa perra siempre quedaba viva, aunque quisiera hacerlo no sabría cómo. –Blossom suspiró, en cierto punto le creía, Princesa era mala hasta para ser... Malvada. Simplemente era un malcriada que se hizo villana por resentida, ya está.

—Está diciendo la verdad –Bubble le afirmó sus defensas utilizando sus súper poderes. La rubia tenia una gran habilidad para el lenguaje, podía hablar todos los idiomas (tambien el de los animales) y podía identificar cada uno de los tonos que la voz que alguien utilizaba, aunque sea un leve cambio. Eso la ayudaba distiguir si alguien mentía, aunque no como boomer.

—¿Y tú Mitch? –sabia que su pregunta era estúpida, pero no lo quiso descartar.

—Creo que debería haber sido tu hermana la que me mate a mí.

* * *

—¿osea que no consiguieron nada? –la rubia negó con la cabeza –. Me cago en dios.

—Esto es un desastre, no estamos consiguiendo pruebas ni nada por el estilo, todo lo que estamos haciendo es en vano.

—Vamos, no se desaminen, ya van a ver que encontraremos algo –Boomer les sonrió con confianza, pero sus ojos se veían tristes.

—Ya no sé que hacer, hemos hablado con todos los sospechosos, ¡incluso con Mitch! Y nada, ¡NADA! –la líder se sostuvo los cabellos, nerviosa, quería llorar hasta que le dijeran que todo lo que había pasado era una pesadilla, y que su hermana estaba viva y desayunando su típica leche con cereales.

—Creo que debemos buscar de nuevo, en ya sabes, las habitaciones de los chicos, solo para revisar –el pelirrojo se sentó, se quitó la gorra y revolvió su medianamente largo cabello.

—Oye Blossom –su pequeña hermana le entregó un sobre con un se lo que conocía de sobra–. Es e la AIS, creo que deberías leerlo.

—Mhm, dice que nos quieren ver mañana en una reunión, quieren hablar algo con nosotras –las ppg se extrañaron, normalmente las cartas que recibian era paran reuniones y la única que vez que se trató sobre ellas fue cuando les mandaron condolencias por la muerte de Buttercup.

—¿Y para qué querrían hablarnos?

—No lo sé, pero me huele a que va a acabar mal.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo dedicado a Daniela en agradecimiento por su apoyo moral;)_**

 ** _Ya estamos por descubrir el asesino! Ya descubrieron quien es? Si creen que si, dejenlo en los reviews y dejenme saber que les parecería si en verdad fuera!_**

 ** _Gracias a mi queridisima Blossom Komatsu, alias ¿Sofía?, por dedicarme su más reciente fanfic. Me encantó!_**

 ** _Eso es todo amigos ;)_**


	10. Chapter 8

—Brick, extraño a Butch.

El aludido lo miró, triste, ya había pasado una semana de que su hermano hubiera sido asesinado y aún así su nombre pesaba, en su consciencia, en su corazón.

—Yo también Boomer, yo también.

Miró aquella foto de hace más de diez años, eran ellos cuando tenían siete, una cámara los había captado mientras hacían de las suyas y ellos se limitaron a tontear para que saque una foto. Siempre fue su imagen favorita, era la que los definía.

No podía mentir, la frustración que sentía el líder era mucho más grandes que su propia melancolía y todavía no podía creer que el cabrón de su hermano había muerto, ¡no podía! Porque aún siendo tan duro, el lo necesitaba más que nunca, Butch siempre fue la persona más comprensiva que conoció; no sabia dar consejos como él pelirrojo, ni tenia la misma sensibilidad que el rubio, pero escuchaba, te entendía y su sonrisa brindaba una confianza intachable.

Se sentó en el sofá y se sacó su gorra, luego se sostuvo los cabellos notablemente abatido y nervioso, quería llorar, quería saber quien fue el hijo de puta que mató a su hermano, porque eso era... Su sangre, su mejor amigo.

—Estoy cansado, hermano –la voz se le quebró, el nombrado lo miró tristemente, aquel joven no era uno que se caracterice por mostrar su debilidad–. No puede ser que no sepamos nada de él, ¡No puede ser!

—Vamos, Brick –se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó–. Ya veras que lo descubriremos, debe haber dejado alguna pista o algo, el no es idiota –se detuvo a pensar con detenimiento, su hermano mayor no era precisamente un genio, pero debía seguro haber dejado un... Mensaje.

Bingo.

Boomer se levantó rápidamente del sofá y buscó la carta que Butch había realizado antes de morir, Brick lo miró totalmente confundido mientras se tallaba los ojos, ¿en qué mierda pensaba?

Cuando encontró el sobre, lo abrió apurado e impaciente. Su rostro se mostraba completamente serio a diferencia del rojo.

—Brick, ¿recuerdas cuando hannah nos enseñó a hacer mensajes secretos? –miró la carta dedicada a la Powerpuff Girl y luego la colocó arriba de una lampara la cuál le sacó su funda–. Pintabas el mensaje con limón y luego le brindabas calor y ¡Bang!

El pelinaranja miró a su hermano y al pedazo de papel con detenimiento, pudieron notar los dos cómo unas letras grandes y concisas se dejaban ver en el papel, y ahí lo entendieron.

—Me cago en la hostia.

* * *

—¿Hola?

—¡Powerpuff Girls! Sientense, por favor –Mayor Glory les indicó dos sillas vacías en la punta de la mesa, las chicas pudieron reconocer a sus compañeros súper héroes sentados en los lados, Blossom frunció el ceño mientras analizaba su alrededor.

—Expliquenme ya a qué mierda viene esto.

—Wow, querida, ya te pareces a tu hermana –una mujer la cual pudo reconocer rió, pero calló luego de observar los fulminantes ojos rosas.

Le olía mal, todo esto le olía mal, miró a su hermana en un vago intento de comunicarse a través de sus miradas y darle a entender lo mal que se sentía en ese lugar, Bubbles la miró comprensiva dándole a entender que se sentía exactamente igual, por lo que se dedicaron a proceder para seguir en su investigación.

—¿van a ir al grano o qué?

—Vale, si así queréis –"La Sombra" habló por primera vez, siempre había sido el favorito de Buttercup–. Nos hemos enterado que han estado juntándose con los Rowdyruff Boys.

Las jóvenes se miraron sorprendidas, nunca pensaron que la razón de su reunión fuera aquél simple hecho.

—Estamos averiguando las muertes de Buttercup y Butch.

—pero, ¿para qué? Si ya se sabe de qué murieron.

—Descubrimos que la muerte de Butch fue un asesinato, y creemos que podrían ser los mismos que mataron a nuestra hermana –no quiso agregar más detalles.

—Bueno, tranquilos, nosotros trataremos de averiguar quiénes mataron a la señorita Utonio, pero vosotras tenéis que alejaros.

—¿Qué? –las dos exclamaron sorprendidas.

—Sí, no podemos dejar que vosotras, con su gran reputación, se junten con aquellos mocosos, podrían marginarlas y no nos arriesgaremos a quedar mal por una simple muerte –Blossom apretó sus puños furiosa.

—¿¡UNA SIMPLE MUERTE!? ¡Era una de las suyas!

—Lamento deciros que Buttercup Utonio fue expulsada de la organización por quebrar las reglas del lugar.

—Lo sabían –la rubia afiló su mirada zafiro sin pestañear casi–, sabían que ella salía con Butch.

—Tu hermana siempre empatizó mucho con la villanía. No podíamos dejar que ella manche a la organización de esa manera, y menos si salía a la luz la noticia de su estúpido ingendro.

El cerebro de la líder hizo un click y, en un rápido movimiento, sostuvo la muñeca de su acompañante y la dirigió a la salida.

—¡Alejaros de ellos, si no queréis pasar por lo mismo!

Sin soltarla, volaron con rapidez hasta la habitación de la ya fallecida luchadora, buscó sin cesar aquél diario que la había llevado a todo esto. Miró todas las páginas bajo la mirada confusa de su pequeña hermana y ojeó la última vez que había escrito, el día en el que murió, el doce de enero.

Ella alegaba que cuando fue a la AIS a hacerse sus exámenes, esta la citó para hablarles de su relación, de como estaba asustada de que descubran su otro "secreto". La amenazaron para que no lo vuelva a ver, pero no fue precisamente eso lo que le llamó a atención, fue aquél último párrafo que la dejó con un nudo en la garganta.

 _"Ahora Butch me ha mandado un mensaje para que nos encontremos, estoy muy feliz y nerviosa porque realmente quiero contarle... ¡Oh! Me olvidé de mencionar que los análisis dijeron que estaba completamente bien de salud, pero que había un pequeño percance el cuál podría arruinar por completo mi estatus laboral... ¡Estoy embarazada!"_

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAA AMIGOS EL PROX CAP VA A HABLAR DE LA MUERTE DE BUTTERCUP POR PRIMERA EZ EN TODA LA HISTORIA, además van a entender por que su pequeño bebé tiene que ver con ésta**

 **Y eso, dejen reviews queridisimos y nos vemos la próxima vez ;)**


	11. SubChapter3

**_Te sentí en mis piernas antes de conocerte_**  
 ** _Y cuando me tumbé a tu lado la primera vez te lo dije_**  
 ** _"Te siento en mi corazón y ni siquiera te conozco"_**  
 ** _Y ahora decimos adiós_**

* * *

 _—¿Buttercup? ¿Estás ahí? –la_ _doctora pasó una mano frente sus ojos y ella se incorporó –. Felicidades cariño, estás embarazada._

 _¿Cómo reaccionaba a eso? ¿Se suponía que debería estar feliz? Miró a sus rodillas en busca de respuestas, no sabía que hacer y menos cuando diez minutos antes le habían advertido para que se aleje del padre del niño._

 _—Te aconsejo que salgas y te despejes, analizalo –la doctora la miró a los ojos, ella asintió y la despidió para luego retirarse._

 _Voló hasta la azotea de su casa y se sentó ahí. Pensó, ¿cómo mierda le diría? Claro, no podía avisarle por mensaje tampoco, pero no sabía que palabras utilizar para darle la noticia... O sí, "Butch, estoy embarazada"._

 _Cada vez que lo decía le resultaba menos creíble, nunca se imaginó así. Ella nunca tuvo el deseo de ser madre y menos aún luego de que le diagnosticaran su ansiedad, pero no pudo explicar la felicidad que sintió cuando la médica le dijo aquellas palabras. Sintió una luz que la recorría, sintió amor._

 _Se sorprendió porque pensó que cuando le confirmaran sus sospechas querría morir, sin dudas, pero no. La idea de tener un bebé con la persona que ella amaba con locura no le desagradaba en lo absoluto y el solo hecho de pensar cómo sería él como padre la volvía totalmente loca._

 _Y se lo imaginó. Lo imaginó con su bebé en los brazos, con aquella pequeña criatura de (ya sabido) ojos verdes y pelo negro... Pensó en su personalidad, ¿se parecería a ella o a Butch? Tal vez era igual a los dos, tal vez se parecería a sus hermanos, no sabía, pero la idea la entusiasmaba en lo completo y no supo decir el momento en el que se comenzó a acariciar su delgada barriga que pronto crecería._

 _Pero surgió el miedo, ¿y si Butch lo rechazaba? Sabía que no iba a ser así, pero en caso de que lo fuera... ¿Qué haría? ¿Lo criaría sola? No estaba preparada para hacerlo._

 _Pensó en el bebé y recalculó algo, era un renegado, ¿cómo se lo ocultaría a la AIS? Ya se sabía la mala relación que tenía con estos y también no era sorpresa lo marginados que eran._

 _Los renegados eran los hijos de criminales con súper héroes, eran como el limbo entre el bien el mal. Por muchos años, la AIS nunca los reconoció como hijos de súper héroes y no les brindo el entrenamiento ni las medicinas que debían tener según sus poderes, es por esto que se creó la UMR (Unidad Mundial de Renegados)._

 _Pero siempre hubo una rivalidad entre las dos organizaciones, la AIS siempre quería atentaba contra la UMR aún sabiendo que esos críos eran mucho más poderosos de lo que ellos eron. A la mafia le daba realmente lo mismo, solamente los aceptarían si se volvían villanos._

 _Y, ¿qué? ¿Acaso ser hijo de un villano te vuelve automáticamente en un criminal? ¡Por supuesto que no! Además, muchos de los renegados ni siquiera crecían con esa influencia, además, Buttercup creía poder afirmar que solo el 1% tenia su familia completa, es decir, con sus dos figuras paternales._

 _La mayoría o eran huérfanos, o tenían padres solteros que eran mayormente héroes retirados, y que en cuanto se enteraban de la existencia de la criatura no dudaba en despedir, o... Atentar contra su vida._

 _Los pelos se le erizaron completamente al solo pensar en la vez que acusaron a la asociación por el asesinato de un renegado, este había sido uno de los más poderosos en su época y era el líder de toda la unidad... Pensó en que podía pasar, ¿y si la mataban? ¿O a su bebé?_

 _No, se negaba. Sabia que no podía protegerlo de las miradas y criticas, de toda la marginación que le iban a hacer cuando crezca, pero juraba ante el cielo que moriría antes de que lo maten._

* * *

 _—Vaya, Buttercup, cómo se nota que no te gusta cumplir ordenes._

 _La verde se tensó completamente y afiló su mirada contra la sombra, lo sabía, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo. Apretó el sobre que hablaba sobre su estado con fuerza._

 _—¿Qué hacéis aquí?_

 _—Pues, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Venimos a felicitarte por el nacimiento –Buttercup se tomó el vientre instintivamente._

 _—¿cómo lo saben?_

 _—Linda, te hiciste el examen en NUESTRA organización, pudiste haberte quedado siendo madre soltera y sin trabajo... Pero como se nota que eres una jovencita tonta e impulsiva –sonó un risa, los ojo se le llenaron de lágrimas –. Pero, bueno, no podemos dejar que el mundo se entere de tu pequeño demonio._

 _—No. No, no, no, ¡por favor! –retrocedió hasta chocar contra una pared._

 _—Te lo advertimos y tu decidiste no cumplir con nuestras ordenes, te lo mereces. No podemos dejar que manches nuestra reputación así –no supo en que momento fue cuando recibió un puñetazo que le hizo sangrar el labio, unos ojos verdes lo miraban furiosos, Major Glory se acomodó la mandíbula –. Matadla._

 _Sintió como unos brazos completamente negros la atrapaban contra aquella pared, reconoció a "La Sombra", luego sintió como le clavaban una especie de vacuna y su cuerpo se debilitaba por completo... Le habían quitado sus poderes._

 _Major Glory comenzó a golpearla sin pudor, ella le pegó una patada que lo obligó a retroceder y en un movimiento rápido logro soltarse de su atadura. Le pegó un puñetazo en vano pero que logró que sus nudillos sangren, sintió como la volvían a atrapar y golpear._

 _Ya no podía más, la sangre comenzaba a escurrir y ella se sentía débil. Se maldijo, se odio por no haber podido protegerse ni ella, ni a su bebé. Miró al cielo que tanto había recorrido, con lágrimas, para recibir su ultimo golpe, y así sumirse en una eterna oscuridad, no sin antes pensar en el hombre que amó._

* * *

 _ **Tenía dicinueve, llámame**_  
 _ **Volé a casa, de vuelta a donde nos conocimos**_  
 _ **Me quedé dentro estaba tan triste**_  
 _ **Planeé un plan perfecto excepto porque estaba sola, tú eras**_  
 _ **todo lo que tenía**_  
 _ **Te quiero, eras toda mía**_  
 _ **Quiéreme, ¿era tuya, no?**_


	12. Chapter 10

Brick abrió la puerta de un golpe e ingresó rápidamente, su hermano lo siguió agarrando con fuerza aquél trozo de papel tan conocido. Se detuvieron en la sala al ver una cabellera rubia abrazándose sus rodillas.

—¿Bubbles? –atendió el llamado mirándolo a los ojos, aquél celeste se había opacado con un rojo, había estado llorando. Se lanzó a los brazos de su contraparte con fuerza mientras que su llanto no cesaba.

El líder buscó con la mirada a la mayor de las Powerpuff Girls para darse cuenta que no se encontraba en la habitación. Una pequeña y quebrada voz femenina le indicó que estaba arriba, en el techo, él no lo dudó ni un segundo y subió.

Y allí estaba, con su pelo despeinado y atado, el atardecer reflejaba una total seguridad. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, pudo notar su rostro mojado por las lágrimas, sus ojeras, sus labios resecos y su actitud demacrada, por lo que la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y la acercó en un dulce abrazo el cuál la quebró.

—Blossom, fue la AIS –ella abrió los ojos por un segundo, sorprendida, para luego volverlos a cerrar en un llanto silencioso, el apoyo su mentón en su cabeza –. Lo siento.

—Ella estaba embarazada, Brick –el rowdy abrió los ojos impactado, ella lo miró –. Es por eso que la mataron, ahora entiendo todo.

La abrazó con fuerza y largó unas dolorosas lágrimas que mojaron el cabello naranja de la retirada heroína. Estaba enfadado, quería romper todo. Blossom notó como los músculos de su contraparte se tensaban y como su mirada se oscurecía. Brick, en cambio, se maldijo por no haber protegido a sus hermanos, por no haber cumplido su labor como líder de su banda, por haber dejado que tanto su hermano como su sobrino hayan muerto... Su sobrino.

Los dos rojos pensaron en aquél ya fallecido bebé, nunca se les pasó por la cabeza el hecho de que sus hermanos tengan bebés y menos juntos. Sabían que la vida de aquél pequeño no iba a ser fácil por pertenecer a la minoría que son los renegados, sabían que eran muy maltratados y marginados en la sociedad, pero en cierto punto se prometieron que no dejarían que ni una persona toque a alguien de su familia, no importa que comparta la sangre de su peor enemigo... Esa criatura era luz y oscuridad.

—Brick, tranquilo, por favor –lo miró a los ojos–. No te pongas así, no hagas algo estúpido, por favor. Sabes que nos tenemos que mantener fuertes por tus hermanos, mis hermanas... Y por el pequeñín –le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

No sabía explicar lo que sentían por aquél ser, no era amor porque ni siquiera lo habían llegado a "conocer", era lástima... Les habían arrebatado a sus hermanos la posibilidad de ser felices por primera vez en su vida.

"El Golpeador" se relajó y le dio un pequeño y corto beso en la cabeza que dejó a la ppg sorprendida y sonrojada, se levantó con ella siguiéndolo hasta la sala, donde los azules se encontraban brindándose el mismo apoyo que ellos minutos antes.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Bubbles se talló los ojos mientras pronunciaba las palabras.

—Simple, hermana, esto es una guerra –aquella mirada rosa pastel se opacó mientras apretaba sus puños fuertemente. Sintió la mano de Brick en su hombro y a los dos pares de ojos azules clavándose en ellos.

—Pero, ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo? –Boomer se reincorporó –. La AIS tiene a millones de súper héroes en todo el mundo más el ejército de Estados Unidos, ¡todos están con ellos!

—Tengo una idea.

* * *

—No, me rehúso. –El líder de la UMR se encontraba en frente de los cuatro jóvenes, su mirada era seria y directa –. Lo siento, me niego a poner en peligro a mi gente por sus problemas.

—Pero...

—No –Blossom fue interrumpida–, estos problemas no me pertenecen.

—Okey, escuche señor –Bubbles golpeó la mesa con las palmas de sus manos–. Se lo voy a resumir, mi hermana HEROÍNA y su hermano CRIMINAL andaban juntos, y ¡oh! ¡Dramático giro de los acontecimientos! Quedó EMBARAZADA y el mismo día que se enteró la ASESINARON.

—Yo... –se había retrocedido para atrás y se limitó a tragar saliva cuando la rubia lo interrumpió.

—NO, ESCUCHEME. ¿NO FUE CREADA ESTA ORGANIZACIÓN PARA PROTEGER A LOS RENEGADOS Y A SUS PADRES DE CUALQUIER TIPO DE ABUSO? –el aludido asintió– LA AIS MATÓ UN BEBÉ RENEGADO Y A SUS PADRES EN FRENTE DE SUS PUTOS OJOS Y USTED SE DEDICA A NEGAR LA LUCHA CUANDO NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO HACEN.

Todos se echaron para atrás ante la actitud explosiva de la alegría y las risas, sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente celestes y brillosos en furia en la última oración y con un fuerte pisotón provocó una onda de aire que los dejó con los ojos abiertos. Ella respiró y contó hasta diez.

—Entonces, ¿vas a resistirte o vas a ser abusado? –el hombre se incorporó y extendió su mano.

—Señorita Bubbles Utonio, creame que es un placer luchar con ustedes contra la AIS en el nombre de todos los renegados que fuimos atentados.

—Vaya, fue más fácil de lo que creí –Boomer le susurró en el oído a su hermano. Bubbles sonrió ampliamente y le estrechó la mano decidida.

Esto era una guerra.

* * *

 **DANIELA OPD LE HAS ACERTADO VERY GUD.**

 **espero que les haya gustado, haganmelo saber en los comentarios *corazón*. Ya faltan pocos capítulos para llegar al final (unos cuatro, cinco, aproximado), les aviso que va a haber un pequeño salto de tiempo en el próximo cap.**

 **Los invito a pasarse por mis otras historias;) sayonara!**


	13. Chapter 11

—¿Bubbles? ¿Estás bien? –La susodicha observó a su contraparte subirse al techo en un salto y acercarse a ella– ¿Puedo?

Asintió dándole permiso para que se siente a su lado, los azules se quedaron viendo el atardecer en silencio hasta que la súper heroína rompió el silencio.

—Ella venía aquí, ¿sabes? Siempre que se sentía triste venía, hubo una época en lo que lo hacía todo el tiempo –miró hacia abajo–. A veces la escuchaba gritar, llorar, o escuchaba golpes.

—Butch hacía lo mismo, cerca de la cabaña de Peludito había un acantilado, el siempre iba cada vez que estaba mal. Él... –tomó una pausa– siempre fue la alegría de la casa, no yo.

—¿Cómo?

—Todos piensan que como soy tu contraparte me la paso todo el tiempo feliz, y no es así... Pero Butch, el siempre estaba sonriendo, era muy raro que lo vieras con una mueca y menos llorando. Siempre hacía bromas y trataba de aliviar el ambiente cuando nos peleabamos, y lo hacía, creeme.

—Buttercup también, o bueno, algo así –rió-, ella también solía hacer chistes que aliviaban el ambiente, aunque recuerdo una época en la que no la ví sonreír, hasta que empezó a andar con Butch... jamás la vi tan feliz, se reía de todo y era más cariñosa de lo normal, pero luego murió.

—Recuerdo el día en que falleció, mi hermano se encerró en su cuarto hasta el momento en el que se lo llevaron. Cuando salió, estaba destrozado, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y se notaba que no había comido en todo el día –suspiró pesadamente, su voz comenzó a bajar varios tonos–. Luego, en la prisión, cada vez se lo veía más flaco y destruído... le diagnosticaron depresión.

Bubbles lo miró y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Luego, miró hacia al frente y se mordió el labio intentando retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Juraba que nunca en su vida había visto un amor tan fuerte como el de los verdes. Era de película, era como el amor que ella siempre había soñado de pequeña, se complementaban de una manera sorprendente y se amaban con una fuerza que ni siquiera la muerte pudo borrar.

Se recostó y agarró su celular para poner una canción. Luego lo dejó a su costado y cerró los ojos, Boomer la imitó.

—¿Pink Floyd?

—Buttercup amaba el rock, especialmente el clásico, el psicodélico. Me acuerdo cuando se tatúo a Jimi Hendrix en la muñeca, y a los logos de Led Zeppelin en el brazo, arriba de la articulación, pero mi favorito siempre fue el de su pierna, el de The Wall.

La verde se había tatuado, en el costado de su pantorrilla, la escena de las dos flores de The Wall, cuando se unían haciendo referencia a la reproducción. Tanto a ella como a su hermana pequeña les encantaba la animación.

—Wow, la verdecita era más asombrosa de lo que pensaba –Bubbles sonrió.

—Siempre me gustó esta banda, especialmente ésta canción, me hacía acordar a ella –soltó unas silenciosas lágrimas–. Como desearía que estuvieras aquí, hermana.

Boomer se incorporó y le sacó aquellos mechones rubios que se le pegaban a la cara, sus ojos reflejaron el mismo dolor que ella sentía, las mismas lágrimas.

Extrañaban a sus hermanos, a sus protectores, a aquellos que les habían enseñado cómo amar, cómo sufrir, pero por sobre todo cómo luchar. No habría guerreros más fuertes y con más cicatríces de las que los verdes tuvieron.

La rubia lo abrazó con fuerza y él le correspondió rodeandole con un brazo la cadera, y con el otro acariciándole el cabello. Largó unas lágrimas y soltó una risa.

—Me gusta cómo te queda el pelo corto, te pareces a ella.

Se separaron y miraron a los ojos. Bubbles se había cortado su largo cabello rubio, no hace mucho, por arriba de los hombros. Él le sonrió y le dio una señal con la cabeza para que se levantaran, cosa que hicieron.

—¿Estás lista para todo esto?

Mañana se largaría la gran batalla, luego de un largo mes planeando como tomarían por sorpresa al enemigo, la UMR, los RowdyRuff Boys y las Powerpuff Girls se unirían para luchar contra la asociación más grande y poderosa del mundo, la que controlaba todos los medios, la que controlaba el mundo.

A la azul la comían los nervios, pero nunca se había sentido tan decidida para algo. Aún cuando su hermana le preguntó si estaba segura de todo esto y si deberían parar, ella no dudo ni un segundo en negarse y plantar la cara. Ella no era buena, ella no era misericordiosa... Ella es hermosa, ella tiene gracia, ella te golpeara en la cara, es por eso que le asintió y se dirigió a el salón.

Cuando llegaron, a sus fosas nasales llegó un aroma delicioso... hamburguesas, vio a Brick terminar de poner la mesa y a Blossom colocar el último plato.

Sonrió y miró a su contraparte.

–¿Qué? Me dijeron que te llame para comer –Blossom se dirigió a ella.

—No son como las que Buttercup hacía, pero creo que se parecerán –le guiñó un ojo mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo.

Sintió un peso recargarse sobre ella, la rubia la había abrazado con fuerza, y no fue hasta cinco segundos después que su hermana salió del shock y le pudo corresponder, sus ojos rosas se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Te amo, ¿sabes? –Asintió hundiendo su cara en su clavícula, Blossom le acarició el cabello maternalmente–. Nunca lo dudes, por favor.

—Yo también, a ti, y a ella... la extraño –se separaron y la líder le dirigió una sonrisa luego de secarse las lágrimas y repetir la acción con ella.

—La vamos a tener de vuelta, te lo prometo.

Se sonríeron mutuamente, la pelinaranja le dio un pequeño beso en la frente para luego sentarse en la mesa y comenzar a comer.

Bubbles la miró, y luego miró a los RowdyRuff Boys, porque por fin pudo enteder por qué su hermana se enamoró de uno.

* * *

 ** _How I wish, how I wish you were here  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimming in a fish bowl  
Year after year_**  
 ** _Running over the same old ground  
What have we found?  
The same old fears_**  
 ** _Wish you were here_**

* * *

 **holiwis ahre me salió emotivisimo**

 **Notese que además de los verdes, los azules son mi segunda pareja favorita y ains son tan lindus**

 **Dejen review si les gustó y si no también ahre, haganme saber si les guta pink floyd y si están preparados para lo que se vienEEEEE (necesito ayuda por favor##)**

 **Sayonara:***


	14. Subchapter4

_Lo odiaba, definitivamente lo hacía._

 _Buttercup dejó de tocar su guitarra repentinamente bajo la mirada sorprendida de su hermana menor. Aquella melodía le había hecho acordar al idiota de su novio pelinegro y no pudo evitar volver a enfadarse, porque, ¡vamos! ¡Era un hijo de puta!_

 _Sacudió la cabeza e intentó despejar sus pensamientos del inepto que la volvía loca de furia... De amor también, pero ahora mismo no era lo único que sentía._

 _La tristeza también la abordaba, nunca creyó que su novio le dijera semejante cosa, ¡y menos siendo su novio! No iba a negar que lo único que quería hacer era meterse en su puta habitación y llorar como una perra sensible, ¡lo admitía! Pero las ganas de verlo para romperle la cara eran mucho más fuertes._

 _Le avisó a la joven rubia que subiría un rato a pensar, ésta le asintió sin (sorpresivamente) preguntar. Sabía que su hermana necesitaba su propio tiempo y que ya le contaría cuando esté más tranquila, o lo averiguaría por sí misma, una de dos._

 _Se encerró en el espacio y se dejó caer cual peso muerto en la cama. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas contra la almohada para luego recostarse y mirar al techo, miró la pequeña armónica que se encontraba en su mesa de luz. La tomó en sus manos y observó aquél tallado en mala caligrafía._

 _"Butch", tal cuál dice el objeto, era un as tocando ese instrumento. Lo había robado en su juventud luego de observar como un vagabundo la tocaba y cautivarse con su sonido, al pasar diez años de ese acontecimiento, el joven de 18 años había perfeccionado ya su técnica._

 _Buttercup, al igual que él, sabía tocar instrumentos clásicos como la guitarra, el bajo, la batería, el piano, ¡hasta el ukelele! Pero su objeto preciado había sido una pequeña pandereta que tenía desde su infancia, amaba escuchar canciones y empezar a tocar el ritmo con el objeto, la llevaba a todos los lugares a los que iba. Y claro, compartir semejante gusto con el amor de su vida era algo que la llenaba de vida._

 _El amor de su vida._

 _¿En qué momento Butch Carter había recibido semejante título?_

 _Ya hacía bastante tiempo que el pelinegro salía con ella, pero las sensaciones que le hacía sentir no se comparaban a nada de lo que haya sentido antes con cualquier persona. Era calidez, ¡era amor! El más fuerte y preciado amor._

 _O al menos eso creía, tal vez estaba ciega como una estúpida y el barón estaba jugando con ella cual muñeca, pero juraba que jamás se arrepentiría de haberle entregado su corazón porque lo que butch hizo con ella, no lo hizo nadie. Él la hizo sentir bien, la hizo sentir hermosa y amada, ¿y qué más lindo que eso?_

 _Se levantó y se puso a mirarse el espejo, ella no era guapa, o al menos eso creía. Su pelo corto, negro y desprolijo, sus no tan grandes pechos, sus ojos con ojeras y maquillaje corrido, su cara redonda, sus brazos (un poco musculosos), su carácter, mil y un cosas podía contar como defectos; pero él la hacía sentir que todos estos no existían, y que ella era la mujer más hermosa que pisaba el mundo._

 _—A ver si me muero –miró su celular en busca de ese tan ansiado mensaje de disculpa pero, al no encontrarlo, revoleó el teléfono– idiota._

 _Cerro los ojos por unos minutos hasta que percibió una melodía lejana, pudo reconocer los acordes de un ukelele pero pensó que era de alguna canción que escucharían sus hermanas o cualquier cosa, por lo que le restó importancia... Hasta que escuchó una voz._

 _ **Why do you build me up? Buttercup, baby**_  
 _ **Just to let me down and mess me around**_

 _La dulce, masculina, y medio afónica voz de Butch._

 **And then worst of all you never call, baby**  
 **When you say you will but I love you still**

 _¡Que la inocencia le valga!_

 ** _"I'll be over at ten", you told me time and again_**  
 ** _But you're late, I wait around and then_**

 _Abrió lo ojos y se levantó de la cama como un resorte, abrió la ventana que daba a su balcón._

 ** _I went to the door, I can't take any more_**  
 ** _It's not you, you let me down again_**

 _Y lo vió._

 _ **Baby, baby, try to find**_  
 _ **A little time and I'll make you happy**_

 _Al idiota._

 _ **I'll be home**_  
 _ **I'll be beside the phone waiting for you**_

 _A su idiota._

 _ **Why do you build me up Buttercup, baby**_  
 _ **Just to let me down and mess me around**_  
 _ **And then worst of all you never call, baby**_  
 _ **When you say you will but I love you still**_

Se apoyó en el barandal.

 _ **I need you more than anyone, darlin'**_  
 _ **You know that I have from the start**_  
 _ **So build me up Buttercup, don't break my heart**_

 _Él la miraba con amor._

 _ **To you I'm a toy but I could be the boy you adore**_  
 _ **If you'd just let me know**_

 _Con el más puro amor._

 _ **Although you're untrue, I'm attracted to you all the more**_  
 _ **Why do I need you so?**_

 _Ella miró hacia abajo, negó con la cabeza._

 _ **Baby, baby, try to find**_  
 _ **A little time and I'll make you happy**_

 _Soltó una risa._

 _ **I'll be home**_  
 _ **I'll be beside the phone waiting for you**_

 _—¡Qué agudos!_

 _ **Why do you build me up Buttercup, baby**_  
 _ **Just to let me down and mess me around**_  
 _ **And then worst of all you never call, baby**_  
 _ **When you say you will but I love you still**_

 _El rió también._

 _ **I need you more than anyone, darlin'**_  
 _ **You know that I have from the start**_  
 _ **So build me up Buttercup, don't break my heart**_

Y dejó ver sus hermosos hoyuelos.

 _ **I-I-I need you-oo-oo more than anyone, baby**_  
 _ **You know that I have from the start**_

 _Y la miró a la mujer más bella que sus ojos hayan visto, preguntándose por primera vez_

 _ **So build me up Buttercup, don't break my heart**_

 _Cómo hacía para amarla tanto._

* * *

 _—¿Y, nena, me perdonas? –abrió sus brazos con el ukelele en mano y ella le sonrió._

 _—No._

 _—¿Qué? –su semblante cambió, voló hasta arriba de la terraza para encontrarse cara a cara con la heroína._

 _—¡Te lo mereces! ¡No debiste haberme dicho eso!_

 _—Vamos, sabes qué no tenía esa intención, además, si en verdad fueras una marimacho creeme que me haría bisexual mil veces por tí –ella rió sonoramente y lo miró con cariño._

 _—Bueno podría pensarlo... Después de todo, ¿soy yo la que te rompe el corazón?_

 _—Eh, bebé, que la canción es así. También me tuviste sufriendo mucho tiempo –se dio vuelta con los brazos cruzados, ella le obligó a mirarle y le dio un corto beso en los labios._

 _—Te amo, y amo que me cantes esas serenatas baratas._

 _—Qué puedo decir, soy un galán –la agarró de la cintura y le atrajo hacia él, ella rodeó su cuello._

 _—Un patán, dirás._

 _—Ya te voy a cobrar todas las que me estás haciendo._

 _—Inténtalo –le dio un beso._

 _—No hay nada que ame más que a ti, nena, creeme. Eres hermosa y no sabes lo afortunado que soy de tenerte, perdóname si te hecho sentir mal, sabes que lo que menos quiero es que llores._

 _—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo...?_

 _—Estás bastante sensible, ¿te irás a hacer el exámen? –Buttercup lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, este le imitó apoyando su mentón._

 _—Sí, en estos días._

 _Estaba nerviosa como los mil demonios, pasado mañana se haría el análisis de sangre para saber si estaba embarazada o no. No le había dicho que era ese mismo día ya que era el cumpleaños de la Sra. Carter, la madre de Butch, por lo tanto no lo quiso privar de pasar ese día con su familia. Ya le diría después, cuando estuvieran solos._

 _El pelinegro no estaba mejor, el hecho de volverse padre lo tenía aterrado pero sabía que no quería a nadie más que no sea su botón de oro para ser la madre de sus hijos. Para él, ella era perfecta por donde la vieras. A pesar de esto, se quiso convencer que lo que tenía la heroína era un simple malestar y que no iban a tener un bebé..._

 _Y más que un deseo egoísta, era por el simple bien de la criatura. Butch pensaba que si tenía un hijo este iba a salir igual o aún más trastornado que el, no quería que su pequeñín tenga sus problemas como un peso en sus hombros, quería que sea feliz, que sea... Normal._

 _—Genial, oye, Buttercup..._

 _—¿Sí?_

 _—Te necesito, más que a nada, sabes que lo hago desde el principio._

 _(Así que ilusióname, Buttercup, no rompas mi corazón)._

* * *

 **UN POQUITO DE ROMANTICISMO PA RELAJAR LA TENSIÓN.**


	15. Chapter 12

— Es la última vez que les doy ésta oportunidad –sus ojos rosas centelleaban cual soles, estaban fundidos en furia –, renuncien.

— Vaya, creo que no has entendido nada, Blossom –rió cínicamente, los ojos de la ex-super heroína se afilaron –, nosotros siempre ganamos.

— No estés tan seguro, capitán.

Era el día, la hora, el momento. La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar. Los cuatro adolescentes, junto a la Unidad, miraba aquél ejército de los que se hacían llamar héroes. Sus puños estaban cerrados, clavando sus uñas en sus palmas; sus músculos, tensos; sus miradas, más vivas, determinantes y chispeantes que nunca; su corazón, buscando justicia.

La guerra había iniciado.

* * *

Bubbles sintió como el cuerpo le comenzaba a fallar, su cuerpo estaba completamente lleno de heridas, tenía varios huesos rotos y un tajo en la cabeza que sangraba sin pudor, obligándola a mantener su ojo izquierdo cerrado por la sangre que escurría.

¿En qué momento había llegado a esto?

Aún estando ahí, en el medio de una pelea, la rubia le resultaba increíble que su hermana haya muerto, que Butch también, que los rowdys hayan llegado, que estén luchando con ellas contra la Asociación a la cual una vez pertenecieron. Si se lo hubiera dicho a su yo del pasado, seguramente se le hubiera reído en la cara.

Su estómago estaba revuelto, no tenía muchas fuerzas. A pesar de que durante un mes estuvo comiendo como una completa vaca para que su delgadez desapareciera y su salud mejorara, la alegría y las risas sintió su cuerpo débil y no lo suficientemente capaz para luchar. Quiso llorar de la frustración, pero una mano en su cuello la obligó a pegar un grito ahogado, en busca de aire. Intentó liberarse agarrando las manos de su atacante y pegando patadas al aire, la estaba conduciendo a la punta de la torre de la alcaldía, la iba a lanzar allí. Iba a dejar que esa enorme estaca la perfore, que la deje sin respiración, sin pulsaciones, sin vida. La lanzó al vacío, ella cerró sus ojos esperando el gran golpe, su muerte.

Pero jamás llegó.

Al contrario, sintió como unos brazos fuertes y gruesos la sostenían cual princesa, mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pensando que era un sueño, pero cuando sintió el viento en su cabellera, los abrió poco a poco. Palpó con su mano un pecho firme, y miró hacia arriba, a su salvador, y pudo asimilar unos ojos azules, con un cabello rubio.

Bradley.

¿¡Bradley!?

— Hey.

¡Coño, dios existe!

Se enganchó a su cuello en un abrazo desesperado, los RowdyRight Boys se habían convertido en grandes amigos de las PPG luego de trabajar bastante tiempo con ellas, claro está hasta que las punkies los enamoraron y pescaron cual anzuelo. Nunca pensó que iba a aparecer en la batalla, así que se sintió demasiado feliz de ver aquellos ojos azules.

Aunque no sean precisamente los que esperaba.

Vio como el rubio se alejaba del lugar, así que antes de que llegue más lejos se tiró de sus brazos hacia el vacío, cayendo en picada. No le importaba que sus heridas se hayan vuelto a abrir por la presión, se sentía viva.

Abrió los ojos, completamente celestes, y empezó a volar antes de tocar el suelo. Miles de raíces salieron del subsuelo y atraparon a los enemigos.

Definitivamente, se sentía más viva que nunca.

* * *

Boomer suspiró aliviado al ver a Bradley atrapar a su contraparte, sintió cómo su corazón se había detenido al ver a la azulita al borde de su muerte, pero cuando fue atrapada pudo relajarse, casi.

Volvió su mirada a su contrincante, esquivó sus golpes como pudo. Maldijo entre dientes al recordar las palabras de Blossom, "no podemos matar a nadie, no directamente, no somos como elos", ¡lo único que quería hacer era arrancarles a cada uno de esos bastardos sus órganos y armar la última cena!

Un golpe en el estómago con un guante metalizado lo llevó a inclinarse hacia delante, este lo llevó lejos hasta chocarlo contra una pared. Había una punta de cemento que se le clavó en el medio de la costilla, obligándolo a arquearse por el dolor en su espina dorsal, sus ojos se iluminaron en un azul oscuro y volvieron a la normalidad, había perdido ya sus fuerzas.

Miró a su abdomen y abrió los ojos al ver el enorme agujero que tenía perforado. "Mierda", masculló, la herida tardaría en cerrarse y lo debilitaría, era la oportunidad perfecta para brindarle aquél golpe certero que lo dejaría inconsciente, y su atacante lo sabía. Claro está que el no lo aceptaría.

Él es un Rowdy, uno de los villanos más temidos. El puto hijo de un demonio, ¿y acaso ese héroe de pacotilla pensaba que iba a vencerlo? ¿Siendo que él es un jodido humano con tecnología y él es una maldita abominación de la naturaleza? Jajá, iluso.

¡Jamás se rendiría! Tenía orgullo, tenía una dignidad en pie, ni aún sin estómago se dejaría caer y menos por un humano de mierda, ¡por supuesto que no! La única manera en que lo callarían sería con la muerte, y no planeaba ponérselas fácil.

Se levantó como pudo, caminando lentamente con pasos cortos y torpes. En su rostro se asomó una sonrisa, aquella mueca cínica y burlona, aquella que se burlaba de la parca. Tomó una de las manos del joven héroe y la colocó en el medio de su frente. Sus ojos opacos, y sus palabras certeras.

— Matame –pronunció.

El muchacho lo observó con miedo, sabía que podría sacar de su cuerpo un cuchillo que le perforara el cerebro. Eso era su poder, controlar el metal, y el ex villano estaba consciente de eso. Aquél largo mes había estudiado cada uno de sus movimientos, cada uno de los integrantes, podía decir hasta cuánto era su número de pies.

— Anda, macho, ¡matame! –le ordenó, se notaba en sus ojos aquél arrepentimiento, aquellas ganas nulas de asesinar a alguien.

Escuchó un veloz disparó que hirió el hombro del chico, éste lo tomó y Boomer solo pudo soltar una risa antes de darse vuelta y ver justamente a las personas que esperaba.

— ¡Condenado seas, Boomer Him! –Zack y Jack lo miraban divertido, cada uno con un francotirador en mano. Pudo reconocer varios villanos en la batalla, e incluso a reclutas de Jameson.

Se paró con una sonrisa gigante en la cara y les enseñó un pulgar el cual devolvieron, miró hacia su estómago que se estaba terminando de cerrar y aspiro aire fuertemente. Un trueno sonó, sus ojos ardieron en azul.

El rayo estaba de vuelta.

* * *

— ¡rindete Brick! ¡No tiene sentido!

El pelirrojo estaba que quemaba, la sombra jugaba con él, con su furia. Sabía que lo estaba provocando, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentir su cuerpo pesado, sus músculos tensos, sus dientes rechinar y sus golpes volverse más impacientes e impensados.

Ya no sabía a dónde atacaba, se había puesto ciego y bruto. El héroe había tocado un punto demasiado sensible para él, la muerte de su hermano. El hecho de no haber cumplido su papel como líder de la banda y de no haberlo protegido, ni de haberle dado la confianza que se merecía lo perseguían como si fuera una carnada. Tantas noches, lleno de culpa, lo habían dejado con un insomnio de los huevos que no pudo sacarse hasta tener aquella charla con el profesor Utonio.

"— Profesor, yo tengo la culpa de todo".

Sintió una voz que lo llamaba desde su cabeza, todo se volvió negro, de repente se encontraba en su casa. Vio a tres pequeños jugar a los videojuegos, eran ellos. Sus ojos se volvieron húmedos al ver al pelinegro con su cara de concentración intentando ganar. La imagen cambió y se los vio a ellos, actualmente, en la misma situación. Y así fue, hasta que escuchó una voz que provenía detrás de él, cuando se giró sus ojos se abrieron como platos...

Una madura, y mucho más hermosa Buttercup se encontraba en la puerta con un bebé en brazos de no más de un año. Estaba vestida con una camiseta negra manga larga y un jean, la criatura tenía el pelo negro y unos ojos verde claro, pero no más que los de la mujer. Se volvió a voltear y los siguió viendo, a ellos mismos, mucho más grandes y maduros, jugando de la misma manera, solo que tenían a unas pequeñas gemelas de seis años en sus pies, las cuales alentaban a Butch de la manera más eufórica posible.

" — Yo tengo la culpa de que lo hayan matado, no pude protegerlo. Tan solo si hubiera confiado en mí, tan solo si lo hubiera protegido".

No.

" — Escucha, Brick, tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Y es más, confío en que tú vas a ser el que arregle toda esta mierda".

¡No!

Un fuego lo rodeó completamente y sus ojos se volvieron rojo vivo. Su piel quemaba más que un incendio. Se acercó, dejando un rastro de suelo quemado. La sombra retrocedió un poco pero no se dejó doblegar.

— Ríndete antes de que te haga mierda.

— ¿tú? – rió, su miedo se podía palpar –, me metí en tus recuerdos, en tus emociones, no puedes derrotarme.

— Pero nosotras sí.

Brick observó hacia atrás de su contrincante, estaban las Powerpunk Girls. Berseck tenía en sus manos una bola con dentro energía oscura, vio como aquella silueta que pretendían ser los ojos de la sombra se abrían.

— ¿qué deberíamos hacer con esto? – se tocó el mentón, fingiendo un debate interno.

— ¡sueltalo!

— Oh, ¡ya sé! –con todas sus fuerzas, estampó la esfera contra el piso, volviéndola hecha pedazos. Se escuchó un grito desgarrador, y después de eso nada. No hubo nada.

Se sonríeron mutuamente, aquél trío con aquél ya retirado súper villano. Berseck le guiñó el ojo y se retiró junto a sus hermanas a pelear junto a sus parejas. Éste rió y negó con la cabeza.

Como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

— Ya no tienes nada, ¿qué esperas?

La pelinaranja se encontraba completamente herida, pero su espíritu y su dignidad seguía en pié. Habían logrado derrotar a casi todo el ejército, por lo tanto, los que estaban de su lado, se posicionaron detrás de ella en espera de una orden. El líder de la AIS se encontraba igual, o incluso más herido que ella. Su brazo había sido quebrado, por lo que lo sostenía, y su respiración se encontraba entrecortada. Escupió sangre.

— Te ofrezco un trato, bonita –Blossom apretó los dientes ante el apodo –, un duelo tú y yo. Si pierdo, renunciaré y la presidencia de la AIS será tuya. Podrás hacer lo que quieras.

Murmullos se escucharon por todo el lugar, la comandante y líder se mantuvo serena, en busca del "pero". Sabía que ese hombre no iba a quedarse sin nada a cambio.

— ¿y si yo pierdo?

— Perderán sus poderes.

Brick la sostuvo del hombro, ella se dio vuelta en busca de una mirada de desaprobación. Sabía que lo que se estaba poniendo en juego era algo muy frágil, pero era su única forma de acabar todo, de obtener justicia. Cuando se miraron a los ojos, se sorprendió al ver como su contraparte le sonreía, con un brillo en su mirada, y le asentía con la cabeza.

— Acepto.

Y con esa frase, se vino el primer golpe. La pelea estaba bastante pareja tomando en cuenta la situación de los dos. Blossom recibió un rodillazo en los pulmones que la dejó sin aire, luego, un golpe en el medio de la espina dorsal que la propulsó hasta el piso, formando un cráter. La joven se dio vuelta con dificultad, Major Glory sonreía enfermo, de repente sacó una jeringa.

Pudo escuchar los gritos de Bubbles que la llamaban, entrecerró los ojos esperando su final. ¿Era así como acababa todo? ¿Acaso fue así, como se sintió Buttercup antes de morir? Tan inservible, tan inútil, tan triste, tan frustrada, tan decepcionada. Tal vez sí era su final, tal vez se deberían resignar a vivir bajo ese control tan grande, bajo esa dictadura sin saña, sin alma.

Sonrió al pensar en sus hermanas, tan sonrientes, tan unidas, tan preciosas. Mierda que las amaba con todo su corazón. Se imaginó a ellas, maduras, sosteniendo al pequeño bebé de la familia. Se volvió a sentir inútil al no haber podido protegerlas como se merecían, al haber sido tan mala líder.

Y Brick, dios, maldito Brick, malditos rowdys que conquistan los corazones de la gente. Con su apariencia de chicos perturbados, con su belleza tan pura e inocente, con aquella sonrisa tan pícara, con sus diversiones, con su confianza... Ojalá hubiera podido conocerlo mejor.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto.

Y fue ahí, al borde del abismo, cuando cerró los ojos por completo, que escuchó su voz. Su desgarradora, un poco rasposa, dulce y tan extrañada voz.

"¡Blossom!"

Sintió como su pulso volvía cual redoble, la sustancia X la recorría llenándola de adrenalina. Sintió el frío, aquél preciado frío. Abrió los ojos de golpe, en una luz completamente rosa.

Sostuvo la mano del héroe que estaba a punto de clavar la aguja en su corazón, vio el miedo en su rostro. Blossom había despertado, la verdadera, la oculta, todo su poder había sido revelado.

En una rápida llave, logró cambiar de posiciones con su enemigo. Congeló sus muñecas contra el piso, impidiéndole moverse. Le arrebató la vacuna de las manos y, en un rápido movimiento, se la clavó en el medio del cuello, descargando el líquido.

Todos la miraban sorprendidos, pero fue Brick el primero en reaccionar para atraparla al ver los ojos de la líder volver a la normalidad, para luego desplomarse en el piso.

Por fin la guerra había terminado.

Por fin había justicia.

* * *

 ** _2,277 PALABRAS AMIGO ES MI RECORD._**

 ** _muchas gracias por todo el apoyo. aunque no estoy muy segura de como quedo, esta bastante bien para ser la primera vez que escribo este tipo de escenas._**

 ** _Faltan tres capítulos para que termine, lloro._**

 ** _Y eso. Cheers._**


	16. Chapter 13

— Blossom, eh –la aludida abrió los ojos completamente, pudo visualizar una silueta que reconocería aunque fuera ciega, a Brick –. Hola, jefa – le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que sólo un Rowdy podía hacer, aquella hermosa sonrisa plena, honesta, feliz; su favorita.

— Hola, Brick – se talló los ojos y le sonrió.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Podría estar peor – soltaron unas risas pequeñas pero risueñas y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Brick rompió el contacto parándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado y dándose la vuelta.

— Voy a llamar a tu hermana, está como loca – vio como la puerta se cerraba y suspiró, se sentó en la cama esperando que su hermana.

Joder, que guapo que es Brick.

Vamos a ver, Blossom era una fémina heterosexual frente al que es considerado su contraparte, obviamente que le iba a parecer guapo. Y mucho más al ver lo bien que le sentaron los 18 años al golpeador, madurando su anatomía y dándole esos rasgos tan... Uf. Además de que el rojo era una persona muy divertida y amorosa cuando estaba en confianza (sí, sí lo es). No iba a mentir que le encantaba todo del cabrón ese, no le gustaba, al menos eso creía, pero si se le daba la oportunidad seguro le daría como caja.

Vale, tampoco así. Parecido.

Vio cómo su hermana entraba desesperadamente y le saltaba en brazos, llorando todo lo que podía y diciéndole cosas como "DEJA DE ASUSTARME ASÍ MALDITA BASTARDA". Ella se limitó a reír y a devolverle el cariño, extrañaba todo eso. La batalla les había generado tanto estrés, presión y tensión que realmente no tuvieron ningún momento para pasarla bien, así que apreciaba que todo haya terminado.

— ¿qué vas a hacer, Bloss? – dirigió su vista al rubio –. Todos están esperando que hables.

Las miradas de los tres se posaron sobre ella, tragó en seco porque OH CIERTO ahora era presidenta de la puta organización que había asesinado a su hermana. Cerró los ojos buscando canalizar todos sus pensamientos y, cuándo los abrió, aquellos jóvenes juraban no haber visto esa mirada de color rosa tan llena de brillo y decisión.

* * *

— Oigan, oigan – intentó hablar por el micrófono pero el barullo que había en el lugar se lo impidió.

— ¡CALLENSE MIERDA! – el grito de la menor de las Powerpuff Girls tomó a todos por sorpresa, obligándolos a sentarse y permanecer en silencio. Blossom le agradeció con la mirada.

—Vale, uf, por dónde empiezo –sus manos temblaban y su respiración comenzó agitarse. Inhalo y exhaló buscando la tranquilidad –. Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles por toda su ayuda de todo corazón, en verdad, no podríamos haber hecho esto solos. Segundo, les quería informar, a los que no sabían, que Buttercup y Butch fueron asesinados por la AIS a sangre fría, ¿la razón? Mi hermana estaba embarazada, Butch Him era el padre –hubo murmullos y jadeos de sorpresa, especialmente de aquellos superhéroes que se habían aliado con el nuevo régimen.

Quiso llorar pero no se lo permitió.

— Hoy, aquí, ahora, con este corto pero conciso discurso, asumo la presidencia de la AIS. Y cómo primera orden, quiero aliar a nuestra organización a la UMR, todos los renegados podrán ser parte de cualquier evento, además de que podrán gozarse de beneficios como hospitales, escuelas, entrenamientos, lo que fuera; así como también los héroes despedidos por haberse convertido en padres de estos serán reincorporados. A los villanos, o ex-villanos, que participaron en ésta lucha se les borrará el historial. Y, por último, quiero pedirles un momento de silencio para todos la sangre inocente que fue derramada – todo el mundo se calló.

— Juro solenmemente que si me llego a enterar de un solo – cortó aquél silencio –, UN SOLO acto corrupto, injusto y vil, juro por mi hermana que haré lo que sea para detenerlo. Aunque pierda mi vida en ello, porque no pienso tolerar ni una puta mierda de esas.

Miles de aplausos sonaron por todo el lugar, la gente la miraba con orgullo. Brick la abrazó por los hombros, a aquél abrazo se le sumaron Bubbles y Boomer. Luego, cada dúo abrazó a su respectiva familia, para después mirar al frente con los ojos luminosos, recordando a los verdes, que seguramente estarían bromeando, viendo películas, cantando, enamorándose (y seguramente, follando).

Ríeron ante esto último.

Finalmente había justicia.


	17. Heroes

_ADVERTENCIA: si quieren emocionarse como yo en éste último capítulo, les sugiero que escuchen Heroes de David Bowie, es la que va. ¡Gracias totales!_

* * *

 ** _Tres años después..._**

* * *

— Hola –la pelirroja le canturreó al oído en voz baja y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, se sentó en frente suyo –, ¿cómo te trata la psicología?

— Horrible –le contestó, ella se limitó a reír.

— Vamos Brick, no puede ser tan malo.

El, ya tan nombrado, rowdy estaba en una mesa en la biblioteca, con una pila de libros a su lado mientras leía uno de ellos. No habían cambiado nada, ni siquiera su característica gorra ni su tan conocido moño. Estaban más maduros, sí, podría decirse, pero seguían manteniendo aquél carácter y aquél estilo.

— Eso es porque tú no vas a tener que tratar de entender a todo el mundo, les das unas pastillas y los dejas.

— Eh eh eh, más cuidado con mi profesión –fue interrumpida por una vibración en su bolso, la estaban llamando, Bubbles para ser más precisos –. ¿Hola?

— ¡Blossom! ¡Gracias a Dios!

— ¿qué pasa? –le acarició una de las manos que sostenía el libro a su acompañante.

— ¿estás con Brick?

— Sí –el rowdy la miró, expectante.

— ¡Tienen que venir! ¡Ahora!

— ¿por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?

— ¡Despertaron!

Blossom se quedó en shock, para, luego, colgar y tomar de la mano a su novio hasta arrastrarlo hasta su antigua casa. Allí, Brick la detuvo.

— ya verás – no hubo falta palabras para que la líder pudiera darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Este calló y entró a la casa junto a su pareja.

— Blossom, Dios –los rubios se pararon velozmente del sillón y se acercaron a sus hermanos –. Están arriba desde antes de que yo llegara, seguro. No fue hace mucho, el profesor fue a avisarme y para cuando él volvió a la habitación se habían largado. No fuí capaz de verlos sola, así que te esperé.

Sostuvo sus sonrojadas mejillas y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos, le dio un beso en la frente y la tomó de la mano para conducirla hacia la terraza, los varones las siguieron. Y los vieron, sentados y abrazados en el borde del techo, con el atardecer iluminándolos y dándoles una vista preciosa. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando, al escuchar el ruido, se dieron vuelta.

Ellos.

Sus hermanos.

Buttercup y Butch.

Se les lanzaron encima cual saco de papas, lágrimas salían de los ojos de los seis jóvenes. Buttercup se apartó un poco de sus hermanas, le dolía la parte del estómago, al haber tenido una herida tan profunda sin sus poderes ésta estaba tardando en recuperarse; no podía hacer muchos esfuerzos (razón por la cual su novio la había traído cual princesa). En cambio, el barón de la locura se sentía más vivo que nunca, sus heridas (al ser pocas y bastante superficiales) se habían sanado en cuanto la sustancia x volvió a hacer funcionar su cuerpo.

Porque sí, habían revivido maldita sea. Ellos eran homúnculos, el profesor Utonio tardó tres años solamente en averiguar como poder revivirlos y devolverles sus poderes, hasta mejorarlos. Claro que eso salió con algunos detalles, cómo que Buttercup tenía su pelo ondulado, además de que estaba más... ¿Gordita? Bueno, comparado a lo que era antes de fallecer; o que Butch había crecido, no solo de estatura, si no que se veía mucho más musculoso y grueso (sin llegar a lo exagerado, ni a lo flaco que estaba antes); o que los dos lucían bastante más grandes de cuando murieron.

Ya es que eso no importaba, estaban ahí, vivos, con ellos. Aquella luz que sentían que habían perdido había vuelto con mucha más intensidad.

— Buttercup, estás... ¿Bien? – miró a su vientre, la ex heroína lo notó.

— Estoy bien, tranquila – su voz expresaba pena, vio como a Butch se le tensaban los músculos, por lo que supuso que se había enterado.

— Lo siento tanto.

— Ya está, ya pasó – le dedicó una sonrisa cansada, se volvieron a abrazar.

— Hey, cuñada –la aludida lo miró sorprendida –, bienvenida a la familia.

— Igualmente, Brick – le sonrió divertida, éste lo miró sorprendido y sonrojado.

— ¿Lo sabes?

— NO ME DIGAS QUE TÚ –el barón miró a su hermano, luego a Blossom, y así sucesivamente. Hasta que paró, sacudió la cabeza y envolvió a la pelirroja en brazos, alzándola –. ¡Bienvenida a los Carter, jefa!

— Oh, ¿¡tú también!? – rodó los ojos ante el apodo. Los tres eran iguales.

— ¿y ustedes? ¿Para cuándo? – la pelinegra los miró interrogativa, los rubios se sonrojaron a más no poder –.

— Estamos en una... ¿Relación en progreso? – Bubbles la miró, rió nerviosa.

— Sí, de seis meses –Brick habló, interrumpiendo, los dos jóvenes se limitaron a reír y burlar a la pareja.

— Te extrañamos Butch, pero tanto, ¡tanto, cabrón, cómo nos haces esto! – Boomer le pegó en el hombro, él lo miró y le dedicó aquella sonrisa Rowdy.

Estuvieron charlando así, como si nunca hubieran sido enemigos, como si siempre hubieran estado juntas. Risas, bromas, algunas lágrimas, una conversación llena de emociones que habían ocultado desde aquél horrible momento. Hubo momentos incómodos que salían a la luz cuando se tocaba el tema de la prisión o el embarazo de la luchadora más ruda, que siempre que podía se acariciaba el vientre en busca de sentir algo; pero, por suerte, el trío de villanos tenía esa capacidad única para romper el hielo.

Dejaron sólos a la revivida pareja para ir a la sala y preparar una cena con toda la familia, que ya no eran dos. Los verdes se miraron con el mismo amor que los llevó a la muerte, porque se seguían amando aún en esta vida que en la otra, aún seguían teniendo ese brillo y esa felicidad cada vez que se veían.

— No sabes lo mucho que sufrí cuándo te perdí, Butternena – le sacó algunos mechones de la cara para ponerlos detrás de su oreja –. Sentí como todo a mi alrededor se me derrumbaba, nada tenía sentido. Dejé de comer, de dormir, pero jamás dejé de llorar. Porque te extrañaba lobita, de una manera que no te das idea, de la misma que me vuelve un idiota cursi.

— Me encanta cuándo lo eres, luna de mi vida.

— Lo sé, mi sol y mis estrellas – la pelinegra rió ante la referencia a Game Of Thrones (serie que la había vuelto LOCA), pero al volverlo a ver sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Lo siento tanto Butch, no pude protegerlo – se largó en llanto.

— Tranquila, nena, tranquila. Que tenemos tiempo para hacer otro – la aludida le golpeó el hombro y mostró un puchero. Volvió a sonreír.

— Te amo tonta, te juro que preferiría morir diez mil veces antes que vivir una vida sin mi mujer, sin l madre de mis hijos, sin la mejor hacedora de comida grasienta y tragos que te emborrachan al segundo – rió –, sin tí.

— Yo también animal, para bien o para mal, pero sin duda para siempre.

Y ahí, en ese momento, fundieron su amor en un beso lleno de emociones, dandole comienzo a una nueva vida en la que ni siquiera la muerte los separaría.

* * *

 _ **Yo, yo seré rey**_  
 _ **Y tú, tú serás reina.**_  
 _ **Aunque nada les ahuyentará,**_  
 _ **podemos ser héroes, solo por un día.**_  
 _ **Podemos ser nosotros mismos, solo por un día.**_

 _ **Yo, yo puedo recordarlo**_  
 _ **en pie, al lado del muro.**_  
 _ **Y las pistolas disparando sobre nuestras cabezas.**_  
 _ **Y nos besábamos**_  
 _ **como si nada pudiese caer.**_  
 _ **Y la vergüenza estaba en el otro lado,**_  
 _ **oh, podemos derrotarles, para siempre.**_  
 _ **Entonces podríamos ser héroes, solo por un día**_


End file.
